Un pasado oculto
by Watty
Summary: Wuoooo ya he vuelto por fin ! con el 13mo Capitulo! Que pasaría si la Reina Serenidad modificara la memoria de las sailors, en el pasado? Y si las sailors del presente lo descubrieran? Cambiaría eso el futuro? Lean y veran...
1. El principio de todo

Personajes 

**Serena **Bunny, Usagi

**Ray **Ray

**Amy **Amy - - Diálogo

**Makoto **Patricia "**negrita**" Pensamientos

**Minako **Mina, Carola _cursiva_ flash back o visiones

**Haruka **Timmy

**Michiru **Vicky

**Setsuna **Raquel

**Hotaru **Andrea

**Darien **Armando, Mamoru

- Diálogo

"**negrita**" Pensamientos

cursiva flash back o visiones

**Disclaimer:**La dueña de Sailor Moon es de la genio Naoko Takeuchi. Yo no gano nada con esta historia.

_**W**olas, me llamo Watty y estoy muy contenta porque es la primera vez que escribo un fan fic a sí que sean buenos / as conmigo, avisadme si cometo muchos errores y dadme consejospara ir mejorando!_

_Espero que disfrutéis tanto leyendo la historia como yo he disfrutado haciéndola._

_Miraré de ir la actualizando tan pronto como me sea posible, y ahora a leer._

* * *

** El Principio de Todo **

Ha pasado ya 4 años desde que se dio lugar la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia y las chicas han dejado su papel de sailors por el de chicas universitarias. Amy, se dedica de lleno a su carrera de medicina, y se puede decir que le va bastante bien ya que, como en el instituto, sobresale por sus notas. Ray, se ha decidido por la carrera de la parapsicología y, en sus tiempos libres, se encarga del Templo de su abuelo. Makoto estudia gastronomía y forma parte del equipo de atletismo de la universidad. Minako estudia psicología pero sigue insistiendo en que en el futuro se convertirá en "la Gran Minako Aino, estrella del superpop"y como no, forma parte del equipo de voleibol de la universidad. Por otro lado, Haruka se ha convertido en la Nº 1 de fórmula 1 y Michiru sigue dedicándose a su violín y pintura. La pequeña Hotaru ya tiene 16 años y estudia en la preparatoria de Jubann. Setsuna se ha convertido en una de las modistas más prestigiosas de todo Japón y parte del extranjero. Darien, trabaja como doctor de cirugía en uno de los hospitales más prestigiosos de Tokio. Y finalmente, Serena estudia la carrera de periodismo y sorprendentemente, es una de las primeras de su clase, ya que como ella dice, no tiene que hacer matemáticas en esta carrera.

* * *

**Casa Tsukino... **

¡Serenaaaaaaaaa! Haz el favor de despertarte de una vez por todaaaaas.- dice una Luna muy enfadada.

Mmm... Luna no molestes que tengo sueño... - dice Serena aun en sueños.

¡Serena, hoy tienes un examen a 1ra hora y llegarás tarde!- dice Luna lanzándose sobre Serena.

Serena se levanta despacio, mira el reloj aun soñolienta y...

0.o Ahhhhhhh,... Luna ¿porqué no me has despertado antes? Voy a llegar tardeeee,... -

En ese momento todos los componentes de la familia Tsukino, ven correr a Serena como si su vida dependiera de ello y en 5 minutos logra salir de su casa vestida, arreglada y preparada para un nuevo día como chica universitaria.

Madre mía, hay cosas que nunca cambian,..¬¬ ! – dice Luna.

* * *

**Universidad, final de clases...**- ¡ Menos mal que ya se han acabado los exámenes finales porque si no me muero!- dice Serena mientras va saliendo de la universidad, pero en ese momento alguien le agarra de la cintura y le da un beso en la mejilla. -Hola gatita ¿cómo te ha ido el examen? - dice la persona que la tiene abrazada. 

Serena se gira extrañada, en cuanto reconoce a la persona se le tira a los brazos contenta y dice - Haruka ¿dónde te habías metido? - hace un puchero y dice - ¡ me tenías muy abandonada! – Lo siento gatita¿ qué te parece si te invito a un enorme helado de chocolate para compensártelo?- dice Haruka.

De acuerdo - dice Serena.

Ya en la cafetería en cuanto Serena se acaba su enorme helado Haruka la invita a pasar el fin de semana en la mansión que comparte con las demás exteriores.

¿ De veras puedo?- Serena se vuelve a tirar a los brazos de Haruka y dice - Y ¿ podré ver a Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna?- Si gatita, las podrás ver a todas. ¿Que te parece si te llevo a casa y les pides permiso a tus padres? -

Perfecto además como no tengo exámenes seguro que mis padres me dan permiso -

Después de convencer a sus padres y de preparar sus cosas, Serena y Haruka se van a casa de ésta.

* * *

**Mansión de las exteriores...**

Ya hemos llegado. ¿Michiru estás en casa?- dice Haruka.

¿Haruka? Ya era hora... Te has ido sin decir nada mira que eres... ¬¬! -

Dice Michiru entrando en el salón. Mientras tanto, Serena va inspeccionando todo el salón, sorprendida de ver una casa tan grande.

Michiru he dejado una nota en el recibidor y he ido a buscar a la gatita, se quedará el fin de semana.- dice Haruka un poco enfadada.

¿ La princesa? – De repente Michiru nota como un cuerpo le cae encima y, como la coge por sorpresa, acaba en el suelo con el cuerpo de la otra persona encima.

Michiru, cuanto tiempo sin verte. ¡Te he echado mucho de menos!- dice Serena abrazando a una sorprendida Michiru. Michiru, al reconocer a serena, le devuelve el abrazo y dice – Serena, que gusto verte -

Después de la sorpresiva entrada de Serena, ella, Michiru y Haruka se pasan toda la tarde hablando esperando a que lleguen Setsuna y Hotaru para poder empezar a cenar.

Cuando ya acaban de cenar, Hotaru propone alquilar una película y comer palomitas.

Yo quiero ver una película de amor- dice Serena después de comerse su postre.

Pues yo prefiero una de terror- dice Haruka. – las de amor son muy pasteleras-

Yo estoy de acuerdo con Haruka – dice Michiru.

No, yo no quiero verla, que luego tengo pesadillas- dice Serena asustada.

Haruka abraza a Serena por la cintura y le dice – No te preocupes gatita que si tienes miedo yo me quedo contigo -

Vale, pero que conste que yo me he negado, luego no os quejéis si no os dejo dormir ¬¬.

Tres horas más tarde Serena duerme plácidamente abrazada a Haruka y al lado de Hotaru.

Por la mañana, después de haber desayunado, Serena se despide de Haruka y las otras y se dirige al apartamento de su querido Darien.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Darien...**

**- **Darien,amor, ya es hora de despertar que ya he hecho el desayuno– dice una mujer de pelo oscuro y ojos verdes besando a Darien.

Mmm... - Darien coge a la chica por la cintura y la coloca debajo de él, en la cama. – lo que quiero ahora no es precisamente desayunar – dice besando después, apasionadamente a la chica.

En ese momento Serena entra en el apartamento y se dirige a la habitación de Darien al no verlo en el salón.

Da-Darien - dice Serena sollozando.

Darien se levanta rápidamente y, al reconocer a Serena dice – Se –Serena.. No- no es lo que parece- Serena dirige su mirada hacia Darien y dice enfadada– ¿Qué no es lo que parece¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso después de lo que acabo de ver? – Serena cae de rodillas al suelo y empieza a llorar. Darien se intenta acercar a ella pero Serena aparta su mano y se levanta diciendo – No me toques y no vuelvas a buscarme en tu vida¿ me oyes Darien? No quiero volver a verte nunca. Después de eso Serena sale corriendo de allí.

* * *

**Templo de Hikawa, en la sala del fuego la noche antes...**

Ray está meditando cuando tiene una visión.

_Ray ve a Serena llorando cuando aparece una aura maligna y la hace desaparecer _

Ray enseguida llama a casa de los Tsukino preguntando por Serena, pero nadie contesta, entonces decide llamar a las chicas para ir en busca de Serena.

A la mañana siguiente las chicas siguen buscando a Serena.

¿ Cómo puede ser que Serena no conteste al intercomunicador¿Dónde estará esa chica?- dice Makoto preocupada.

Ray al sentir la energía maligna sale corriendo en su búsqueda para evitar que Serena desaparezca.

Amy, mientras tanto, al notar que Ray sale corriendo saca su computadora para localizar la energía y, al cabo de unos segundos, la localiza.

Rápido chicas la energía maligna proviene del parque Nº 10. -dice Amy guardando su computadora.

Vamos entonces- dice Minako empezando a correr.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el parque Nº 10...**

Serena está llorando sentada en un banco, cuando aparece una energía maligna cerca de ella pero ésta no se da cuenta ya que tiene la cara tapada por sus manos y se encuentra muy desconsolada. De repente, La energía maligna envuelve a Serena, justamente cuando Ray llega al parque, pero a ésta no le da tiempo a reaccionar porqué la energía hace desaparecer a Serena sin dejar rastro. Cuando Las Sailors Mercurio, Júpiter y Venus llegan al parque, ya es demasiado tarde.

** _Fin_**

**

* * *

**

**Nota-. **¿ Que os ha parecido¿ Os ha gustado? Bueno, al principio tenía pensado decir las parejas pero como no estoy segura de ellas, no diré nada. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡ Dejadme REVIEWS porfa!


	2. ¿ Dónde está Serena? Descubrimientos y r...

**Disclaimer:**La dueña de Sailor Moon es de la genio Naoko Takeuchi. Yo no gano nada con esta historia.

Diálogo

"**negrita**" Pensamientos

_cursiva_ flash back o visiones

_¡_**W**_olas de nuevo! __Aquí va el segundo capítulo._

_No quiero desvelaros las parejas ya que es una sorpresa, y además no las tengo del todo definidas así que cualquier consego es válido. _

_Espero que os guste. Y ahora si...¡A Leer!_

_

* * *

_

**¿ Dónde esta Serena? **

**Templo de Hikawa...**

Después de lo sucedido a Serena Amy, Ray, Makoto y Minako llegan al templo y se intentan comunicar con Haruka y las otras pero sus intercomunicadores no funcionan así que Amy las mira de localizarlas con su computadora. - Es muy extraño... – murmura Amy. – ¿Porqué lo dices?- pregunta preocupada Makoto. – Porque ni siquiera con el computador las puede encontrar... es como sí un campo de fuerza escondiera sus energías... 

¿Y-y en-entonces¿ co-cómo las vamos a encontrar?- vuelve a decir Makoto nerviosa.

No lo sé, pero es imprescindible que las encontremos, Serena ha desaparecido y seguramente debe estar en peligro y en manos del enemigo y... -responde Amy poniéndose a llorar.

Ray se levanta de golpe sorprendiendo a las otras y con voz segura dice

Chicas no es tiempo de lamentaciones, tenemos que encontrar lo antes posible a las otras y avisarle a Darien, no podemos permitir que le ocurra algo malo a Serena. No me lo perdonaría- dice abatida.

Ray tiene razón, además Michiru y las otras están en la ciudad solo tenemos que esperar hasta esta noche- Dice Minako, mirando de darles ánimo.

¿ Y tú cómo sabes que están en la ciudad eh Minako? Además ¿ Porqué tenemos que esperar a esta noche?- Pregunta Makoto intrigada.

Pues muy sencillo querida Makoto, yo sé que Michiru está en la ciudad porque en una revista musical salía anunciado que " La Gran Violoncista Michiru Kaiou", daría un concierto en la ciudad. Y tenemos que esperar a esta noche porque es hoy, a las 11 de la noche es el concierto, en la inauguración del nuevo restaurante.- responde Minako con orgullo.

Muy bien Minako ahora ya sabemos por donde empezar venga chicas pongámonos en marcha¡hay que encontrar a Serena!- Dice Amy más animada.

* * *

**En la mansión de las exteriores, en el momento de la desaparición de Serena...**

Setsuna esta recogiendo la mesa después de que todas hayan desayunado cuando nota una distorsión en el espacio, segundos después, sale corriendo hacia el salón tropezándose por el camino con Hotaru.

¿Mama Setsuna que ocurre¿ Porqué estas tan nerviosa?- pregunta Hotaru.

Hotaru he sentido una distorsión en el espacio, y hay más, he notado como si alguien hubiese traspasado la puerta del tiempo. Es muy extraño. Igualmente voy a ver que ha ocurrido y a hablar con la Neo-Reina Serenidad para saber si todo va bien en el futuro ¿de acuerdo? Tú avísales a Michiru y a Haruka, puede que esto sea cosa de algún enemigo pero no estoy del todo segura.- Dice Setsuna muy preocupada.

Vale, yo se lo diré, ten cuidado mama Setsuna y saluda a Chibiusa de mi parte si la ves.

¡Planeta Plutón, Transformación!-

Después de transformarse, Setsuna parte hacia la puerta del espacio. Al llegar allí, se encuentra la puerta abierta de par en par y a los soldados del futuro muertos. Cuando Sailor Plutón llega a Tokio Cristal del siglo XXX, se encuentra con un paisaje algo diferente y no siente la presencia del cristal de plata, esto le extraña mucho y decide ir al palacio para comprobar si todo esta bien, pero al avanzar alguien la retiene cojiéndole el brazo, Sailor Plutón se gira y...

* * *

**En el circuito de coches...** Haruka lleva toda la mañana entrenando con el auto pero tiene un mal presentimiento y decide volver a casa para asegurarse que su gatita está segura. Cuando va a su auto, el guardia de seguridad del recinto lo retiene. 

Disculpe señor Tenou, pero hay alguien que desea verle-

No tengo tiempo, dígale que tengo prisa y que ya hablaremos en otro momento- dice Haruka enfadada.

Me temo señor Tenou que eso no va a poder ser – dice un hombre apareciendo detrás del guardia. – Me llamo Megumi Takenada, mucho gusto.- Takenada extiende la mano y Haruka la coge con mala gana. En el preciso instante en que se dan la mano, empiezan a recordar...

_Flash Back..._

_Se puede ver un lago rodeado de montañas casi desiertas y al fondo un enorme castillo._

En la costa del lago se encuentra una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos negros escribiendo en un diario.

_-Hermana¿ se puede saber que haces tan legos del castillo?_ _Si algún_ _bandido te viera estarías en problemas- dice un hombre alto y atractivo._

_-No te preocupes tanto hermanito que por algo soy la líder de las Sailors Exteriores- dice la chica con orgullo._

_-¿ La líder de las Sailors Exteriores?- pregunta el hombre con fingido enfado._

_- Megumi, por muy Sailor que seas, sigues siendo mi hermanita pequeña y la princesita consentida de Urano así que haz el favor de no preocuparnos más a padre ni a mí- dice el príncipe de Urano._

_- OH vamos Haruka deja de tratarme como si tuviera 6 años, ya sé cuidarme sola, así que no hagas esperar al ejército y déjame descansar tranquila- le dice Megumi enfadada al príncipe de Urano._

_Fin Flash Back_

* * *

**En un lugar desconocido...**

Serena se encuentra desmayada en un campo desértico pero que en el que se puede observar una ciudad, y más al fondo un enorme castillo. Cuando Serena despierta, no sabe dónde está y empieza a caminar hacia la ciudad, cuando una mujer de pelo negro, ondulado y con una media luna incrustada en la frente aparece frente a ella con cara de pocos amigos.

¿ Se puede saber dónde ha estado todo este tiempo princesa¿ Y de dónde ha sacado ese traje tan extraño?- dice la extraña mujer.

Serena se la queda mirando durante un rato y cuando cree reconocerla dice

¿ Luna¿ Eres tú, Luna¿ Que te ha pasado¿ Porque eres tan... tan humana? ( N.A- Luna, en el pasado es humana y es la misma que sale en la película " La princesa Kaguya)

Princesa claro que soy yo¿se puede saber que le pasa?Está muy extraña. Pero si es otra de sus alimañas para cancelar el compromiso de la boda, le digo que se esfuerza en vano, pues cuando la Reina decide una cosa, nadie le hace cambiar de opinión, y estoy segura de que el príncipe no es mala persona...Al fin y al cabo, la reina estubo de acuerdo con el compromiso y usted bien sabe que su madre solo vela por su bien.

Luna ¿ se puede saber que diablos me estás diciendo¿ Por qué me llamas princesa?Nunca me llamas así.Y lo más importante¿qué es eso del compromiso, de que boda me estas hablando?Luna, de veras que no entiendo nada... ahh y se puede saber donde diablos estamos?- dice Serena examinando el lugar con minuciosidad. En ese momento aparecen dos soldados con un uniforme muy extraño y en medio de ellos se encuentra la Reina Serenidad. Serena, en cuanto la ve se sorprende muchísimo.

"¿**Que diantre hace** **la reina Serenidad aquí? Además¿ ella no estaba muerta? Porque murió en el Milenio de Plata ¿ no? Ayyy, no entiendo nada¿ Dónde me he metido? " **Pensaba Serena desesperada.

**- **Hija¿se puede saber dónde has estado? Y ¿ de dónde has sacado esta ropa tan extraña?- Dice la reina – Ven vámonos a palacio y ahí ya hablaremos, este es un lugar peligroso.

Serena estaba que le daba un infarto. No entiende nada y no sabe si en realidad todo esto tenía algo que ver con un nuevo enemigo, o simplemente era un sueño. Así que opta por fingir que no pasa nada y seguirles la corriente, hasta encontrar la manera de volver a casa o hasta que despierte¿Qué más da?

Sí madre vámonos.

Serena y la reina suben a un carruaje muy extraño y se dirigen a palacio. En el transcurso la reina, extrañada del silencio de su hija empeza a hablar.

¿Hija, te ocurre algo? Estas muy callada.

Ehh,... no, madre no me ocurre nada, es solo que estoy cansada jeje... –Dice Serena muy nerviosa. La reina nota el estado de su hija pero no dice nada.

Al cabo de un tiempo el carruaje se detiene y la puerta se abre dejando ver a un castillo enorme.

Majestades, el Rey Atlante las espera en la sala del trono, síganme por favor- Dice el soldado haciendo una reverencia.

Soldado, si no le importa¿Podría acompañar a mi hija a sus aposentos, mientras yo voy a hablar con el rey Atlante?- Claro que si, como usted ordeneMajestad- dice el soldado- Al finalizar, la reina se retira hacia la sala del trono y el soldado se gira hacia Serena.

Si es tan amable de seguirme princesa... - Dice el soldado. Al cabo de un rato, cuando Serna llega a sus aposentos, una sirvienta la lleva hacia el baño para luego ayudarla a arreglarse.

Cuando Serena termina de bañarse y de vestirse le dice a la sirvienta – Perdona¿ podrías decirme dónde me encuentro?- Naturalmente majestad, se encuentra en el palacio real de Urano.

En ese momento Serena se sorprende muchísimo " ¿**Cómo que estoy en Urano?" "¡Pero si en Urano no hay vida!" **Piensa Serena nerviosa. "**A no ser que..." **– No, no puede ser, es imposible,... pero... - murmura Serena. Luego se gira y se dirige otra vez hacia la sirvienta – Oye dime una cosa¿ en la Luna se encuentra el Milenio de Plata?- Le pregunta Serena a la sirvienta. – Claro que si princesa, usted es la heredera del Milenio de Plata- Responde ésta.- ¿Se encuentra bien princesa?- Pregunta la sirvienta extrañada por la pregunta

En ese preciso momento llaman a la puerta. – Princesa la esperan en la sala del trono-

Serena sale de la habitación y el soldado de antes la acompaña hasta una sala enorme, muy lujosa y con muchos objetos que Serena no había visto en su vida. Cuando entra, Serena observa la decoración de la sala con asombro hasta que dirige la mirada donde se encuentra la reina Serenidad, a su lado hay dos personas más, un hombre que Serena no conoce y a...

No-no puede ser, pero ¿tú que haces aquí?- pregunta Serena al extraño...

**Fin**

* * *

**NOTA-. **¿ Que os ha parecido el capítulo¿ Os ha gustado? ...¿ Quien es la persona que Serena ve en la sala? Si lo quereis averiguar...Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Dejadme reviews con vuesta opinión plisss!

**Watty...**


	3. Explicaciones y Búsquedas

**Disclaimer:**La dueña de Sailor Moon es de la genio Naoko Takeuchi. Yo no gano nada con esta historia.

**W**_olas! Aquí os traigo el tercer capítulo, espero que os guste..._

_¡Os quiero dar las gracias por los reviews! _

Diálogo

"**negrita**" Pensamientos

_cursiva_ flash back o visiones

* * *

**Explicaciones y Búsquedas**

**A las afueras de Tokio Cristal del siglo XXX...**

Cuando Sailor Plutón llega a Tokio Cristal del siglo XXX, se encuentra con un paisaje algo diferente y no siente la presencia del cristal de plata, esto le extraña mucho y decide ir al palacio para comprobar si todo esta bien, pero al avanzar alguien la retiene cogiéndole el brazo, Sailor Plutón se gira y...

Y... ¿ Tú quien eres?- Pregunta Sailor Plutón al no reconocer al hombre frente a ella.

Vaya, creí que la Sailor guardiana de la Puerta del Tiempo sería capaz de reconocerme, que decepción- Dice el desconocido con fingida decepción, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de la sailor.

Pues no, no lo conozco, pero si no le importa tengo prisa así que si hace el favor de soltarme... -

Lo siento Setsuna, pero no te voy a dejar ir, no es tiempo de que sepas nada aún.

¿Cómo sabe mi nombre- dice Setsuna extrañada y preocupada a la vez.

Bueno, siendo tú la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo, creo yo que debo conocer tu identidad siendo yo el Rey del tiempo.- Dice el hombre con burla.

Tú,... es decir¿usted es el Rey Chronos?- Pregunta Setsuna asombrada.

Sí, en efecto. Así que es mejor que me hagas caso y vuelvas al siglo XXI ya que, como he dicho antes, no es tiempo de que sepas del futuro-.

Pero,... he notado una distorsión en el espacio y también he notado como alguien viajaba por el tiempo a través de la puerta. ¡Podría tratarse de nuevos enemigos!- exclama Setsuna.

No hay nada de que preocuparse pequeña, vete y no te preocupes- dice Chronos.

¿ Y cómo sé que es cierto que usted es el Rey Chronos¡Podría ser una trampa!- dice Setsuna enfureciéndose.

Pequeña, nadie es capaz de viajar por el tiempo si no es con la llave del tiempo o a través de la puerta, excepto yo, que controlo el tiempo. Dame la mano y lo verás.- Chornos extiende la mano y Setsuna confundida también la extiende. Entonces los dos cuerpos empiezan a brillar y unos segundos después, Setsuna se encuentra frente a su casa. Extrañada, se gira hacia Chornos y éste dice.

Pequeña, no deberías de ser tan desconfiada, sobre todo con el futuro padre de tus hijos- dice Chronos sonriendo, después de eso, desaparece.

"**Entonces, lo que vi era cierto, Chornos será mi marido..." **

* * *

**Más tarde en el apartamento de Darien...** Toc, toc 

Ya va – dice Darien, cuando abre la puerta se encuentra con Ray y Makoto. Darien, nervioso, pensando que las chicas ya sabían lo que había pasado con Serena, dice – Chicas... que¿ qué hacéis aquí?- Ray mira extrañada a Darien "**¿ Porqué Darien está tan nervioso? Parece como si le fuéramos a hacer algo... Tengo el presentimiento que es por su culpa que Serena estuviese llorando antes de que desapareciese, si es así..."**

Darien, es sobre Serena- dice Makoto abatida. Darien, en oír el nombre de Serena, y al ver la cara de Makoto se asusta y dice –¿ Le ha pasado algo? – Agarra a Makoto y la zarandea. ( N.A: es cuando uno te coge por los hombros y te mueve)

Darien, es que, Serena ha... ha desaparecido... – Continua Makoto- una aura maligna la hizo desaparecer y no sabemos dónde se encuentra...

Y ¿ cómo la encontraremos?- dice Darien sorprendido.

Primero de todo hemos de encontrar a las exteriores y luego la buscaremos, todas juntas seguro que la encontramos.- dice Ray, luego le entrega una entrada y dice- Toma, con esto podrás entrar en el restaurante en el que actúa Michiru esta noche, todas nos reuniremos allí.

* * *

**Mansión de las exteriores...** Es tanta la tensión y el silencio que hay en la sala, que si cayese una aguja al suelo, segura que se oye. - Haruka, pero,... si lo que has visto es cierto, eso significa que no eres la Sailor Uranos, sino su hermano... – Dice Michiru con cautela. - Sí, Michiru, yo era... soy el príncipe de Urano, pero no recuerdo nada, lo mejor será esperar a que llegue Setsuna del futuro y hablar con ella. En estos momentos Setsuna es la que tiene más recuerdos del Milenio de Plata y, por lo tanto, la única que nos puede ayudar a explicar este problema- dice Haruka muy seria. 

Y ¿ qué haremos con " tu supuesta hermana?" Ahora, porqué está desmayada, pero cuando despierte empezará a hacer preguntas... - dice Michiru.

No lo se, por ahora dejaremos que duerma. Por cierto¿ Ha vuelto ya la gatita?-

No Haruka, no sabemos nada y empieza a preocuparme¿qué tal y tiene algo que ver con la distorsión que ha notado Setsuna? – Dice Hotaru asustada.

**- **No lo sé, pero no es normal que la gatita desaparezca así por las buenas sin avisar a nadie. ¿ Habéis hablado con Minako y las otras?- Pregunta Haruka.

No, parece que no están y, por si no lo recuerdas, tu misma decidiste separar la comunicación de nuestros intercomunicadores con el de ellas, solamente Serena se puede comunicar con nuestros intercomunicadores- Responde Michiru.

Entonces¿No os habéis podido comunicar con la gatita, cierto?- Pregunta Haruka resignado. (N.A- A partir de ahora hablaré de Haruka en masculino y a Hitomi en femenino.)

No

En ese momento aparece Setsuna por la puerta.

**- **Setsuna¿te ocurre algo? Se te ve decaída. ¿ A ocurrido algo en el futuro?- Pregunta Michiru.

Eso no lo sé. Cuando he llegado a la puerta, ésta estaba abierta y los solados del futuro que la custodiaban estaban inconscientes. He ido al futuro para ver si todo va bien pero no he sentido la energía del cristal de plata y cuando me dirigía a palacio, el Rey Chornos a aparecido y no me ha dejado ver que pasaba.- Explica Setsuna sentándose en el sofá.

Algo muy extraño debe estar pasando con relación al tiempo como para que tenga que intervenir el Rey Chornos- dice Hotaru.

Ni que lo digas... Y ¿ A pasado algo fuera de lo común mientras he estado fuera?- pregunta Setsuna.

Bueno, dejando a parte que hemos descubierto que en realidad soy el príncipe de Urano, que tengo una hermana llamada Hitomi y que parece ser Sailor Urano, que por cierto se encuentra desmayada en la habitación de invitados, y que la gatita a desaparecido,... no, no ha pasado nada fuera de lo común- responde Haruka sarcásticamente.

¿ Qué, qué¿ Cómo puede ser? – Pregunta Setsuna sorprendida

¿ Qué no sabías que tenía una hermana en el pasado? Creía que tu tenías los recuerdos intactos... - responde Haruka con el mismo tono.

Si, es decir,... si sabía de la existencia de Hitomi pero creí que la Reina Serenidad no la reviviría... – contesta Setsuna murmurando.

¿ Y porqué no tendría que revivirla?- Pregunta Michiru.

Eso os lo dirá ella cuando llegue el momento.

Cuando ella despierte, lo mejor será que hagan cambio de almas.- Dice Setsuna

¿Cambio de almas¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunta Michiru intrigada.

Veréis, en el combate final, Haruka fue a la Luna a luchar y en uno de esos combates murió al intentar proteger a la princesa, pero antes de morir, como la Princesa seguía en peligro, Haruka intercambió su alma con la de su hermana para así proteger a la princesa, pero no le sirvió de mucho y acabó muriendo. En este tiempo el Masias solo despertó el poder de Sailor Urano, y no al príncipe de Urano, por eso, Haruka despertaste con los recuerdos de Hitomi, y no sabías que eras el príncipe de Urano. En cuanto intercambiéis las almas, tu recordarás todos tus recuerdos y tus poderes.

Y ¿ Cómo es que la Princesa ha desaparecido?- dice Setsuna

No lo sabemos del todo, si ha desaparecido. Lo mejor será reunirnos con las otras. Además, conociéndolas, seguro que aparecen en la inauguración de esta noche. Si no las encontramos allí, podríamos preguntar en el templo de Hikawa.- Dice Michiru.

Pues entonces solo hay que esperar¿ Comemos? – Pregunta Hotaru.

* * *

**En la sala del trono del planeta Urano...**

Serena sale de la habitación y el soldado de antes la acompaña hasta una sala enorme, muy lujosa y con muchos objetos que Serena no había visto en su vida. Cuando entra, Serena observa la decoración de la sala con asombro hasta que dirige la mirada donde se encuentra la reina Serenidad, un hombre que Serena no conoce y a...

No-no puede ser, pero ¿tú que haces aquí?- pregunta Serena al extraño...

Hija, ellos son el Rey Athlante y su hijo, el príncipe Haruka¿ Acaso ya os conocíais? – Pregunta la reina Serenidad a Serena

No-no nos conocíamos,... es que... me he confundido de persona- responde Serena un tanto nerviosa- Es un honor conocerlos magestades-

El honor es nuestro princesa- dice el príncipe Haruka besando la mano de Serena.

"¿**Esa es Haruka?... es decir ¿ ESE es la Haruka que yo conozco¡Pero si Haruka es una mujer!** **Porque lo es ¿ no?"**

**- "_Sea o no sea mujer, hay que reconocer que Haruka del pasado es muy guapo, jaja-" _**

**- Y ¿ tu quien eres?- **Pregunta pensando Serena

**- "_Soy tu conciencia pero será mejor que prestemos atención a lo que dice Haruka, que nos está hablando..."_ **

¿ Princesa, le ocurre algo? – pregunta Haruka a Serena

Ehh... No, no me ocurre nada, solo que estoy un poco despistada, jeje... - responde Serena nerviosa. Entonces es cuando ella se da cuenta de que ni su madre ni el Rey se encuentran en la sala. - ¿Dónde están mi madre y tu padre? - Han ido a dar un paseo por los jardines ¿ Quiere que la lleve yo también? – Pregunta Haruka acercándose a Serena.- Ehhh sí, de acuerdo-

**Ya en los jardines...**

**- ¿**Ha sido largo el viaje, princesa?- pregunta Haruka para dar conversación.

Sí un poco. Por cierto¿le importaría si nos habláramos de tú y nos llamáramos por los nombres?- Pregunta Serena

Como tu quieras Serena- Responde Haruka. Pasan un tiempo paseando sin decir nada, de repente Serena se gira hacia Haruka.

Oye, Haruka¿ Sabrás decirme si las sailors exteriores tienen contacto con las interiores?- Pregunta Serena

Claro que no, la posición de las sailors exteriores y su base de entrenamiento solo es conocida por las familias reales de los planetas Urano, Neptuno, Plutón y Saturno y, por supuesto, la reina Serenidad.

¿ Porqué lo pregunta?- Pregunta Haruka

Es que... ¿ Haruka, puedo confiar en ti¿ Me prometes que todo lo que te diga no saldrá de aquí? – Pregunta Serena preocupada

Claro que puedes confiar en mi- dice Haruka acercándose peligrosamente a Serena... - Al fin y al cabo- dice abrazándola por la cintura- Vas a ser mi mujer- Dice Haruka sensualmente.

Serena se queda sorprendida y no sabe que decir "¿ **Que diablos hace Haruka? – _Pues muy fácil rica, te está seduciendo... - _¿ Cómo que me está seduciendo, si Haruka quiere a Michiru? –_ Pues ahora mismo no lo parece... -_¿ Y tu que sabes? Mejor ¡Cállate!"**

Serena se separa de Haruka muy nerviosa y dice – ¿Me-me podrías llevar hasta sailor Plutón? Es muy importante.

¿ Sailor Plutón? Debe estar custodiando la puerta del tiempo, además ¿ Cómo conoces su existencia? La misma reina Serenidad fue la que prohibió que habláramos de ella- dice Haruka, ahora serio- Es imposible que te lo Haya dicho ella.

Es que... ¡ Ahora no te lo puedo decir! Si me llevas con Sailor Plutón, ella misma te le explicará¡la me conoce! Y es muy importante que vaya a hablar con ella- dice Serena desesperada.

De acuerdo, hoy en la tarde estate preparada, iremos a hablar con el rey de Plutón.-

**Fin**

**

* * *

NOTA-.** Ya se a acabado el capítulo¿ Que os ha parecido¿ Os imaginabais que sería Haruka o no, el extraño? Bueno en el siguiente capítulos las sailors del presente se reunirán por fin y Serena también se reunirá con el rey de Plutón. ¿ El rey creerá a Serena¿ Serena podrá hablar con Setsuna¡Eso lo veréis en el siguiente capítulo! 

AGRADECIMIENTOS: **cristal maiden**** y a Viento**


	4. Conociendo un pasado oblidado

**Disclaimer:**La dueña de Sailor Moon es de la genio Naoko Takeuchi. Yo no gano nada con esta historia.

Diálogo

"**negrita**" Pensamientos

_cursiva_ flash back o visiones

**W**_olas, ya estoy aquí de nuevo¡Y ya está aquí el 4to capítulo!_

_Quería agradeceros a todos/as por los reviews y me alegro mucho de que sigáis leyendo..._

_Os quería aclarar unas cosas:_

_· Los soldados del futuro que custodian la puerta del tiempo, NO están muertos aunque en el 2do capítulo lo diga._

· _La hermana de Haruka se llama Hitomi, lo digo porque en el 2do cap. puse Megumi por error._

_· El que Haruka se vaya a convertir en hombre no significa que cambie de aspecto porque representa que el alma hace que el cuerpo donde esta se amolde a ella, es decir como el alma de Haruka es de hombre, el cuerpo de Hitomi se moldea a la alma, y lo mismo pasa con Haruka._

Por último me gustaría dedicar este capítulo a la Paulette y a Josep

* * *

**Conociendo un pasado olvidado**

**Sala del trono del planeta Plutón...**

La sala del trono de Plutón es muy diferente a la de Urano, ya que los decorativos y ambiente son mas,... como decirlo, más misteriosos. En la sala podemos encontrar a una Serena muerta de nervios y preparándose interiormente el discurso que le dirá al Rey de Plutón para que éste haga llamar a Setsuna para que pueda hablar con Serena.

" **¿ Y que le dijo¿ Que vengo del futuro por error y que necesito a Setsuna para poder volver a mi época? No,... no me creerá, seguro que me pregunta como he podido llegar aquí...** **¡y eso ni si quiera lo sé yo!** **Ahhhyyy, esto es de locos! Como me entere de quien a sido la magnífica idea de enviarme aquí,... ¡ se las verá conmigo! Y encima¡estoy faltando a clases¡Porque todo lo malo me tiene que pasar a mí!**

En ese momento aparecen dos soldados y detrás de ellos se encuentra un hombre alto, no muy musculoso, con el mismo color de cabello que Setsuna y, para sorpresa de Serena, ese es bastante joven.

Princesa del Milenio de Plata y príncipe de Urano ¿ A qué debo este placer?

El placer es nuestro Rey Agros. Nos complace que nos haya podido atender- responde Serena educadamente "** Jaja, si Ray y luna me vieran no me reconocerían..."**

Para una bella dama como usted siempre tengo tiempo mi lady- dice el Rey Argos besando después la mano se Serena.

¿Y en que puedo complacerla, princesa?

Vera... si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría que lo habláramos en privado... – responde Serena. Luego se gira hacia Haruka y le pregunta- ¿ No te importa verdad?- Claro que no, te esperaré fuera- responde Haruka.

Una vez que Serena y el Rey Argos quedan solos éste dice – Muy bien¿podría decirme a que se debe tanto misterio? Me tiene intrigado.

Vera... necesitaría... que mandara a llamar a su hija Setsuna, es decir, que llame a sailor Plutón. – dice Serena con cautela.

Vaya... desconocía que usted supiera de su existencia... Tenía entendido que su madre ordenó que nadie, ni si quiera usted, conociera la existencia... – dice el Rey Argos con sospecha.

Es que, la princesa Serenidad no lo sabe,... – Es decir que usted es una impostora... – responde Argos interrumpiendo a Serena.

No, es decir, yo soy la princesa Serenidad pero no de esta época... bufff que lío... Mire, yo me llamo Serena Tsukino y soy la reencarnación de la princesa Serenidad. En el futuro yo soy sailor Moon y junto con las otras 8 sailors, protegemos la Tierra, que es donde vivimos. Por eso yo conozco a Setsuna, a Michiru y a Hotaru y... bueno a Haruka, pero en el futuro, Haruka es una mujer y es sailor Urano, pero bueno, el caso es que Setsuna me conoce y ella es la única que me puede devolver al futuro.

Vaya, esto si que es interesante... ¿ y me podría decir, entonces, como pudo llegar a este tiempo? – pregunta el Rey Argos

Es que no lo sé, pero si hace llamar a Setsuna ella le confirmará lo que le he dicho, por favor es muy importante... – responde Serena desesperada.

Esta bien, la mandaré llamar, mientras tanto usted y el príncipe de Urano se pueden quedar aquí – dice el Rey Argos.

Serena al ver que el Rey la cree, sin poder evitarlo se lanza a sus brazos muy contenta mientras dice – Gracias, gracias...

* * *

**En la Mansión de las exteriores...**

Dentro de una habitación, en una cama enorme, envuelta en sabanas de seda, un joven empieza a despertar. Al no reconocer la estancia en que se encuentra, empieza a ponerse nervioso.

" **¿ Dónde diantre me encuentro? ... Haber... pensemos con calma... lo último que recuerdo es haber dado la mano a Tenoh y haber tenido un sueño extraño... y luego nada. ¿Y si Tenoh me ha secuestrado? **

En ese momento el joven oye pisadas detrás de la puerta, luego se abre la puerta dejando ver a Haruka Tenoh y Michiru Kaiou, para sorpresa del joven.

Veo que ya has despertado... – dice Haruka en un tono ronco.

Si... ya he despertado... ¿ Se puede saber dónde estoy? Podría denunciaros por secuestro... - responde el joven nervioso y también enfadado

Estas en nuestra casa, lo que pasa es que te desmayaste y como Haruka tenía prisa por llegar a casa decidió traerte aquí... – dice Michiru con dulzura para tranquilizar al joven

Entonces¿ ya puedo irme?

No, no puedes irte... porque tenemos que hablar – responde Haruka serio

¿Y sobre que? Si puede saberse... – dice el joven empezando a enfadarse.

Verás... – Takenada, me llamo Hitomi Takenada – interrumpe Hitomi

Pues Hitomi, lo que pasa es que... tu... en realidad eres sailor Urano... – sigue diciendo Michiru con cautela.

¿ Qué soy quien? Pero si soy un hombre – exclama Hitomi

Verás... hace muchos siglos, tanto en la Luna como en los otros planetas del sistema solar existía la vida. Pero había algunos reyes de diferentes planetas que querían tener el poder absoluto y poder gobernar todo el sistema solar, así que el caos se apoderó de sus cuerpos, les dio poder maligno y se desató la mayor guerra que ha existido nunca. Los otros reyes intentaron pararles los pies pero fue inútil. Cuando ya todo se daba por perdido, aparecio una diosa de cabellos dorados y purificó a los reyes que estaban dominados por el caos. Una vez finalizada la guerra, esa diosa se disponía a retirarse cuando uno de los reyes se le acerco y le digo – OH diosa enviada de los cielos¿ cómo podemos recompensarte tal milagro?

Ella solo respondió – Unios, formad una alianza, protegeos los unos a los otros y no os dejéis llevar por la codicia.

Pero, Su Magestad¿ cómo podremos protegernos de ese enemigo si es tan poderoso? – respondió otro rey.

No os preocupéis, mi hora pronto se acerca, pero antes de morir concederé a cada planeta un poder que solo aquella elegida podrá utilizar para que os pogas proteger, pero tenéis que prometerme que pase lo que pase siempre protegeréis aquella persona elegida para protejer el cristal de plata, puesto que si este cristal cae en malas manos podría ser el fin del mundo.

Después de eso pasaron años de prosperidad y en cada planeta apareció una elegida con un poder sin igual, fueron las llamadas " Sailors Scauts" y en la Luna apareció una princesa con un cristal en la mano, el Cristal de Platades, de entonces, la familia real de la Luna ha sido la encargada de proteger el milenario cristal de Plata, herencia que dejo la gran diosa Selene.

Pero la felicidad no duró mucho, y un poder maligno se apoderó de la Tierra haciendo que atacara uno por uno los planetas, destruyéndolos y acabando con el magnífico milenio de plata. La reina Serenidad, guardiana del cristal de plata logró mantener oculto el poder maligno pero dando su vida a cambio. Como último deseo, la reina hizo que las sailor, su hija y toda la gente que murió en la batalla renaciera de nuevo en la Tierra, en una época de paz- Setsuna, al finalizar el relato se acercó a Hitomi y le dijo – Tú eres una de esas elegidas que murió en aquella batalla,... eres Sailor Urano y es hora de que todo vuelva a su lugar.

En ese momento se acercó una gata negra con una media luna en la frente y le devolvió los recuerdos a Hitomi, haciendo así que del cuerpo del joven saliera una aura blanca y se metiera en el cuerpo de Haruka. Al cabo de unos segundos, del cuerpo de Haruka saliera otra aura blanca y se metiera en el cuerpo de Hitomi.

* * *

**Al finalizar el concierto de la inauguración del restaurante...**

Vaya, Michiru toca muy bien el violín, cada vez que la veo tocarlo me emociono. – dice Minako

Si es verdad, pero ahora no es momento para discutir eso Minako, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar a Haruka y las demás – dice Amy.

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos Makoto logró encontrar a Setsuna junto a Hotaru y se acercó a ellas.

Setsuna, Hotaru las estábamos buscando, Ha ocurrido algo serio,... Serena ha desaparecido y... – dice Makoto

Tranquila Makoto, mejor ves a buscar a las demás y nos reunimos todas en el templo de Ray en una hora ¿de acuerdo? – dice Setsuna.

De acuerdo, hasta ahora.

* * *

**En el Templo de Hikawa una hora después...**

Haber¿qué ha pasado con la gatita? – pregunta Haruka.

No lo sabemos. Yo solo he podido ver como Serena ha sido absorbida por una energía negativa y luego ya no estaba...

¿Y tú Darien? La gatita se ha ido a verte supongo que sabrás algo... – dice Haruka serio y enfadado.

Pues yo... no.. no la he visto... no ha llegado a casa... no sé nada- dice Darien intentando hacer creíbles sus palabras.

Bueno pues lo único que queda es mirar de consultar el fuego y en mi caso es espejo y esperar a tener suerte, aunque me duela reconocerlo, no podemos hacer nada más – responde Michiru con pesar.

**Fin**

* * *

**NOTA-.** ¿ Que os ha parecido? Ahora ya empieza a aclararse algunos puntos y espero que en unos 2 o 3 capítulos más empiece ya la acción, porque aun que no lo parezca aparecerán nuevos y antiguos enemigos! 

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

Viento

Cristal Maiden

Pandora no Rea

Hechicera Leisa

Gracias por vuestros REVIEW!


	5. La vuelta a casa Pobre Chronos 1r part

**Disclaimer:**La dueña de Sailor Moon es de la genio Naoko Takeuchi. Yo no gano nada con esta historia.

- - Diálogo

"**negrita**" Pensamientos

_cursiva_ flash back o visiones

**W**_olas a todos / as ¡¡¡ Ya estoy aquí de nuevo y con el 5to capítulo!_

_Me gustaría mucho que me dieras vuestra opinión sobre las parejas y así me ayudáis un poco, así que... ¿Qué preferís? _

_¿Serena y Seiya? _

_¿Serena y Haruka?_

_¿Serena y Darien?_

_¡¡Espero vuestros comentarios y / u opiniones!_

_Y... ahora si... ¡¡ A LEER!_

**La vuelta a casa... pobre Chronos... (1ra parte)**

**Sala del trono de Plutón...**

- Vaya Serena, se nota que estás contenta... ¿A qué se debe eso? – Pregunta Haruka a Serena.

- Es que el rey Argos va a llamar a Setsuna y eso quiere decir que podré volver a casa – Contesta Serena contenta.

- ¿A casa? Pensaba que tu casa era el palacio real de la Luna... – contesta Haruka con desconfianza.

- Ah... quiero decir que... podré volver a verla... eso... es que si no la veo es como si no estuviera en casa... ¿me entiendes verdad? – dice Serena balbuceando.

- Bueno... será mejor que te acompañe a tus aposentos... y de paso hago que te traigan algo de comida ¿vale?- responde Haruka.

- De acuerdo.

Serena se dirigió hacia sus aposentos, se metió en la cama y empezó a comer.

"**Bueno todo está saliendo más o menos bien... solo tengo que esperar a que Setsuna llegue y ella me traerá de vuelta al presente... bufff como hecho de menos a Luna... y a papá y mamá, incluso hecho de menos al tonto de Shingo... Bueno será mejor que me duerma porqué sino mañana no habrá quien me levante..."**

_**Al día siguiente...**_

Se puede ver una habitación enorme y en el centro se encuentra una cama con doseles de seda y en ella, una joven que duerme plácidamente...

En ese momento, una criada entra en los aposentos de la joven durmiente, abre las persianas, deja el desayunoen una mesa que se encuentra cerca de la cama y se dirige a la joven para sacarla de los brazos de Morfeo.

- Majestad... – Dice la sirvienta meciendo con suavidad el hombro de la joven. – Majestad ya es hora del desayuno...

La joven, aun en los brazos de Morfeo murmura... – Mmmm... Mama déjame dormir 5 minutos más…

Al cabo de 20 minutos la sirvienta logra, al fin, despertar a la joven.

Cuando la dueña de los aposentos ya está por acabar su desayuno, alguien la llama desde la puerta.

- Princesa, el rey Argos la espera en la sala del trono, ¿sería tan amable de acompañarme, Majestad?- dice el soldado.

- Claro ahora mismo salgo.

Cuando nuestra joven princesa llega a la sala, se encuentra dos hombres y una joven conversando animadamente...

- Bienvenida de nuevo Princesa Serenidad- Saluda el Rey Argos a la recién llegada. Cuando los dos acompañantes se giran para recibirla, Serena sale corriendo hacia la joven que se encontraba con los dos hombres.

Una vez que Serena se encuentra en los brazos de la joven, dice sollozando.

- Setsuna... que bueno que estés aquí... tenía mucho miedo... y... y... y no sabía donde estaba... y... y... – Setsuna, sorprendida, mira a la joven con asombro y dice – Serena ¿eres tú? ¿En serio que eres tú?- Serena un poco más relajada asiente con la cabeza.

Setsuna, ahora un poco desconfiada dice – A ver, ¿qué te parece si me contestas a unas preguntas, solo para averiguar si no me engañas?

- Está bien dispara- contesta Serena

Los dos hombres, muy sorprendidos, escuchan atentamente manteniéndose un poco al margen.

Entonces, Setsuna empieza el interrogatorio – A ver... ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres y cómo te llamas tú? –

- Ahh esa es muy fácil... mi padre se llama Kenji Tsukino, mi madre Ikuko Tsukino, y yo me llamo Serena Tsukino.

El príncipe Haruka, Ahora más sorprendido pregunta. – ¿Se puede saber que esta pasando aquí? ¿No que ella – dice apuntando a Serena- es la Princesa Serenidad, heredera del Milenio de Plata? –

- Eso ya te lo diremos luego Haruka. – responde Setsuna, ahora mirando a Serena mas dulcemente. – Sigamos... ¿a qué te dedicas?

- Esa también esta muy fácil... estudio la carrera de periodismo en la universidad de Tokio.- responde Serena sonriendo.

- Muy bien, ¿Podrías decirme ahora quienes son tus amigos?- pregunta Setsuna.

- Set... me haces preguntas muy fáciles... pero bueno... mis amigas son Ray Hino, que estudia la carrera de la parapsicología, Amy Mizuno, que estudia la carrera de medicina, Makoto kino, que estudia gastronomía, Minako Aino, que estudia psicología. Luego están Haruka Tenou, que se dedica a las carreras, Michiru kaiou, que se dedica al violín y a la pintura, Hotaru Tomoe, que está estudiando y finalmente estas tu, Setsuna Meiou, que, si no me equivoco eres una modista muy famosa.

Setsuna se queda mirando a Serena unos instantes para luego extender sus brazos y decir- Ven aquí Serena... –

Serena corre a los brazos de Setsuna muy contenta.

- Vaya veo que al final lo que me contó la Princesa ¿era verdad no, hija? – pregunta el rey Argos a Setsuna.

- Si padre, ella es la reencarnación de la Princesa Serenidad y viene del futuro... pero lo que más me preocupa es cómo ha podido llegar asta este tiempo... ¿Serena tu te acuerdas de algo?

- Pues no... Sólo sé que me quedé a oscuras y luego desperté en una explanada, después apareció Luna y me llevó hasta el reino de él – responde Serena apuntando a Haruka.

- Bueno, supongo que si te llevo a tu época por la puerta del tiempo no habrá ningún problema... – responde Setsuna indecisa.

- Bueno, eso no lo sabremos hasta que no lo probemos – dice el rey Argos.

En ese momento, la sala se ilumina por completo dejando a los presentes cegados por un momento hasta que la luz desaparece dejando ver una silueta de un hombre...

**En el presente... cerca del departamento de Darien...**

Haruka se dirige a casa de Darien para aclarar algunos hechos cuando ve, a lo lejos, a Darien besándose con alguien. Haruka, quien esta muy enfadado, se acerca a la pareja y coge por la camisa a Darien empujándolo contra la pared.

- ¿Pero quien narices te crees que eres he Darien?- Le Pregunta Haruka hecho una furia.

- Maldito desgraciado, mientras Serena está, vete a saber tu dónde, tu te la pasas besuqueándote con una cualquiera... – luego de decir esto, Haruka le pega un puñetazo en el estómago a Darien y éste cae al suelo...


	6. La vuelta a casa Pobre Chronos 2da part

**Disclaimer:**La dueña de Sailor Moon es de la genio Naoko Takeuchi. Yo no gano nada con esta historia.

- - Diálogo

"**negrita**" Pensamientos

_cursiva_ flash back o visiones

W_olas a todos / as, ya he vuelto con el 6to capítulo de esta historia!_ _Antes de empezar quisiera agradecer a la gente que ha dejado su opinión sobre las parejas posibles pero, aunque ya sepa la pareja, he decidido no darla a conocer, ya que quiero que sea una sorpresa._ _¡Además ahora empezarán a aparecer antiguos amigos o enemigos de nuestras heroínas preferidas! _

_Y ahora si... ¡A LEER!_

* * *

** La vuelta a casa... pobre Chronos... (2da parte)**

**Templo de Hikawa... **

Son, aproximadamente, las 6 de la tarde y podemos observar a una joven con una escoba en la mano y hablando por teléfono con la otra...

- Si... si claro yo me encargo, pero ¿ a qué se debe la visita?... Si ya sé, pero ¿ no me puedes adelantar nada?... ya... ¿ Qué?... ¡no puede ser verdad!... vaya, no me lo esperaba... bueno, si ahora mismo las llamo... entonces ¿ os va bien quedar hoy a las 8 de la noche?... Perfecto entonces quedamos así... de acuerdo hasta esta noche adiós Michiru... - Ray cuelga el teléfono y llama a Amy por el intercomunicador...

- ¿ Amy? Soy yo, Ray... -

- Hola Ray¿ Qué quieres?- Dice Amy.

- Amy tienes que venir hoy a las 8 al templo... -

- ¿ Que¿ Porqué¿ A ocurrido algo Ray?- dice Amy asustada.

- No Amy, lo que ocurre es que me acaba de llamar Michiru diciendo que nos reunamos todos aquí porqué nos tienen que explicar varias cosas. -

- ¿ Cosas¿ Cosas cómo que?

- Pues lo único que me a dicho es que Haruka a dejado de ser Sailor Uranos

- ¿ Qué? Y no té a dicho el motivo?

- Pues no, dice que ya nos lo explicaran con más detalle en la reunión... Oye Amy tu avisa a Minako para la reunión y asegúrate de que llegue temprano,... yo me encargo de avisar a Makoto¿ De acuerdo?-

- Vale quedamos así.. hasta luego-

_**A las 8 de la moche, en el templo de Hikawa...**_

Ray, Amy, Makoto y, para asombro de todas, Minako esperan con impaciencia la llegada de las sailors exteriores...

En ese momento, por las escaleras aparece un hombre muy atractivo pero con una apariencia muy similar a Haruka, éste, va acompañado de una bella mujer. Detrás de esta pareja, las interiores se encuentran con Michiru y Hotaru.

Una vez que el grupo esta unido...

- Buenas noches... – Saluda Ray a los recién llegados

- Buenas noches chicas, ella es Hitomi, la líder de las sailors exteriores, sailor Urano. – Dice el hombre señalando a la bella mujer que lo acompaña.

- Ahh... y... ¿tu quién eres¿ Tienes novia? – dice Minako acercándose al hombre...

- ¡ MINAKO!- dicen las otras interiores. ¬¬!

- Jeje, era broma...

- Bueno... yo soy el príncipe de Urano y soy Haruka.

- ¿Qué! – dicen 4 voces a la vez.

- Bueno resumiendo la historia... en la Luna yo me iba a morir al proteger a la gatita y como a último recurso hice un intercambio de alma con mi hermana, pero como tambien acabé muerto, no pude volver a cambiar las almas, por eso cuando el Masias despertó a sailor Urano, yo desperté y no ella.

- Vaya... ¿quieres decir que se puede hacer una cosa así?- Pregunta Amy a Haruka.

- Si, si se puede pero solo lo logran hacer aquellos que tienen mucho poder espiritual, y yo fui entrenado por los mejores magos de Urano.

- Encantada de conoceros chicas... pero... ¿ Dónde se encuentra la princesa?- Pregunta Hitomi, ya que ella no sabe nada sobre la desaparición de la Princesa del Milenio de Plata.

- Bueno, eso no lo sabemos... es decir... ella desapareció ayer por la mañana... solo sabemos que fue absorbida por una energía maligna y no la hemos podido encontrar – responde Ray apenada y con cara de preocupada.

- Pero algo tendremos que hacer ¿ no? LA tenemos que encontrar... – dice Hitomi alterada.

- Tenemos una pista... – dice Michiru

- ¿ Una pista¿De que me estas hablando Michiru¿ Porqué no me lo habíais dicho en casa? – Pregunta Haruka muy enfadado.

- No té lo habia dicho antes porque Setsuna me ha dicho que no diga nada hasta estar seguras de que hemos dado con ella.

Veréis, Setsuna, esta mañana, ha recibido una llamada del pasado por parte de su padre, él solo le ha dicho que había una joven preguntando por ella y que era importante. Supongo que cuando vuelva del pasado nos dirá algo. – dice Michiru.

- Bueno pues no queda más remedio que esperar a que Setsuna se comunique con nosotras y nos diga algo... porque si en verdad Serena está en el pasado, no podemos hacer nada, además hay que avisar a Darien para mantenerlo informado sobre Serena.

- A ese desgraciado no le diremos nada – responde Haruka hecho una furia.

- ¿ y se puede saber el motivo? – pregunta Amy

- ¡Pues porque hace unas horas me lo he encontrado besuqueándose con una cualquiera! – dice Haruka alzando más la voz.

- Entonces era por eso... – murmura Ray para sí misma

- ¿ Qué quieres decir con eso Ray? – Le pregunta Makoto que la ha escuchado.

- Lo que quiero decir es que cuando he visto a Serena poco antes de que desapareciera ella estaba llorando, sería por eso que no se ha dado cuenta de nada... -

- Pues lo que hay que hacer es apoyar a Serena cuando vuelva y no dejarla sola por nada del mundo – dice Makoto.

* * *

**En la sala del trono de Plutón...**

- Bueno, supongo que si te llevo a tu época por la puerta del tiempo no habrá ningún problema... – responde Setsuna indecisa.

- Bueno, eso no lo sabremos hasta que no lo probemos – dice el rey Argos.

En ese momento, la sala se ilumina por completo dejando a los presentes cegados por un momento hasta que la luz desaparece dejando ver una silueta de un hombre...

- ¿U- Usted...¿ Qué... qué hace usted aquí? – pregunta Setsuna al desconocido.

- Vaya, voy que ahora si me reconoces Setsuna, me siento halagado que te acuerdes de mí – responde el hombre sarcásticamente, burlándose de ella.

- Ehh tú, para el carro¿ Cómo te atreves a reírte de Setsuna? – dice Serena enfadada al hombre.

- Ah... Se- Serena... él es... el rey Chronos... – responde Setsuna sorprendida por la manera de dirigirse al rey de Serena.

- ¿ El rey Chronos? Como si es el presidente de los Estados Unidos de América, no tiene ningún derecho de hablarte así¿pero quien se ha creido que es? – responde Serena.

En ese momento tanto Setsuna como los tres hombres restantes que se encuentran en la sala se quedan mirando a Serena muy sorprendidos hasta que...

- Jajajajaja – se ríe el rey Chronos.

- Mira chato ( N.A: " Mira chato" sería como decir "mira mago" etc...) si has venido a reírte de nosotros ya puedes irte por donde has venido, pero tendrá morro el tío... – sigue diciendo Serena.

- No, Majestad, yo no me reiría de usted nunca en la vida, solo he venido para avisarla que no podrá volver en un tiempo a su tiempo. – Dice el Rey Chornos ahora mas serio pero aun sonriendo.

- Y... ¿ Se puede saber porqué diantre no VOY a poder VOLVER a mi TIEMPO? – Pregunta Serena ahora realmente enfadada.

- Pues porte yo la envié aquí con un propósito y no se irá de aquí hasta saber lo que tiene que saber, Majestad – Responde el rey Chornos con tranquilidad.

- ¿ Qué tu que¿ Has sido tú? Ahhh yo a ti te mato... – dice Serena tirándose encima de Chronos.

Mientras Serena le coge por la camisa a Chronos, éste sonriendo la coge por la cintura y se la lleva desapareciendo hasta la habitación de Serena.

Setsuna al ver como Serena desaparece, se desespera pero al cabo de unos segundos vuelve a aparecer el rey Chornos.

- ¿ Dónde se la ha llevado? – pregunta Setsuna con miedo pensando la clase de tortura que Serena podría recibir del rey Chornos por esa osadía. Como todos sabían, o casi todos, el rey Chornos no llamaba a ningún rey con respeto ya que, como el mismo decía, él era y es el ser más poderoso de toda la galaxia y del universo entero y aunque a Setsuna le ha extrañado que Chornos llame a Serena Majestad, no se fía mucho de éste.

- Tranquila, no le he hecho nada, simplemente la he llevado a su dormitorio y la he dormido. Nunca me atrevería a hacerle daño a ella, a ella no – dice Chronos.

* * *

**B**_ueno ¿qué os a parecido? Este capítulo lo he hecho un poco más largo que el anterior, aun que no mucho jeje. _

_Espero que no dejéis de leer el fic y ahora miraré de ir actualizando mucho más rápido... nos vemos en el 7mo y muchas gracias por los reviews, me han ayudado mucho pero como no diré las parejas, aun estoy abierta para consegos, fallos y ¡ Parejas posibles! No solo tiene porqué haber 1 principal!_


	7. La vuelta a casa Pobre Chronos 3era part

**Disclaimer:**La dueña de Sailor Moon es de la genio Naoko Takeuchi. Yo no gano nada con esta historia.

- - Diálogo

"**negrita**" Pensamientos

_cursiva_ flash back o visiones

**W**_olas a todos / as, aquí está el capítulo 7mo!_

_Antes de empezar quiero agradeceros por los reviews y por leer esta fic._

_Y ahora... a LEER_

* * *

**La vuelta a casa... pobre Chronos... (3era parte)**

**En un dormitorio del palacio real de Plutón...**

Serena se encuentra cerca de un hermoso lago viendo sorprendida las plantas que rodean a éste. Éstas son muy extrañas; tanto, que Serena piensa que, en la Tierra no existen plantas como éstas, pero, sin embargo, todas son blancas, lo que hace que Serena se sorprenda aun más ya que no hay ninguna de color verde o... rojo...

**- Pero... ¿ Dónde estoy?... ¿Cómo he podido llegar hasta aquí?... A ver... lo último que recuerdo es cuando yo me lanzaba hacia ese... ese tonto... ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a enviarme al pasado? Grrr con amigos como él... uno ya no necesita enemigos... Si es que... **

**- _Pero a ver¿no estabas intentando averiguar como hemos llegado hasta aquí?_**

**_-_¿Y tú quien eres¿Si es que se puede saber?...**

**- _Soy tu conciencia¿Es que ya no te acuerdas de mí¡Dios... si es que si llegas a ser más tonta no naces!_**

**_-_Eh cuidado¡más respeto¡Aishh! A ver... no me desconcentres que tengo que saber dónde diablos estoy... Como esto también sea obra de ese... ¿cómo decía que se llamaba?... mmm... Ah sí, ese tal... **

**¿ Chroson¿ Chroston?...**

**- oO... _Que es ¡CHRONOS¡ Por el amor de Dios¿Y tú estas en la Universidad? No quiero ni imaginarme como serán los otros estudiantes... ¬ ¬_**

- **Como sea, el caso es que si es obra suya... Grr**

**- Bueno, a lo que iba... ¿Dónde estoy? **

_**- ...sin comentarios...**_

_En ese momento Serena ve que dos mujeres, una con un vestido y la otra transformada en Sailor, éstas, se dirigen al lago y empiezan a hablar._

_... Y... como ya os podéis imaginar... ¿ Qué hace Serena?..._

_Exacto, nuestra querida heroína se acerca al lago a husmear... y en cuanto se acerca..._

_- Esmeralda... ¿ Qué es lo que has visto?- Le pregunta la mujer a la Sailor._

_- Verá Majestad, he viajado hasta la era del gobierno de su hija y, por lo que he visto, ella se casará con el príncipe Endymión y gobernarán juntos la Tierra. Pero como la Tierra será salvada por su hija, ella es quien tendrá más poder.- Explica la Sailor a la otra mujer._

_- Muy bien... entonces todo lo que debo de hacer es reencarnarme yo también en esa época y entonces... entonces haré que Endimión pierda todo el poder y deje de ser rey o príncipe de la Tierra y podré gobernar el planeta gracias a mi hija... y así podré vengarme de la familia real del planeta terrestre de una vez por todas... así podré vengar la muerte de mi difunto marido... _

_Serena, que no entiende nada, empieza a pensar..._

**- Vaya... esa mujer es la reina Serenidad de joven, no la había reconocido... y supongo que la sailor esa debe de ser la encargada de proteger la puerta del tiempo antes de que lo hiciera Setsuna, sino, no me explico cómo es que ha podido viajar en el tiempo.**

**Pero... ¿ Cómo es que ellas saben de mi futuro?... Por lo que sé, está prohibido revelar el futuro ¿ no? O al menos, eso es lo que me dijo Setsuna... además... ¿qué es eso de querer vengarse de la familia de Endymión? No entiendo nada...**

**- _Eh, no es por molestar... pero... si te quieres enterar de algo... ¡ESCUCHA Y CÁLLETE! _**

_- _**Vale, vale, ya escucho... ¬¬**

_Mientras Serena discute con su "yo" interior, las mujeres siguen conversando..._

_- Pero Majestad, hay un problema... para hacer que se cumpla ese futuro... hay que hacer que Endimión y su hija se enamoren en esta época. _

_- Y ¿qué problema hay con eso? Estoy segura que se enamoraran..._

_- Verá, por lo que he podido ver... Endymión se enamorará de la princesa Hitomi, la hija de Athlante... y su hija apoyará en esa relación e incluso los ayudará... - responde la Sailor con cautela. _

_-Pues entonces,... tendremos que hacer algo para remediarlo ¿ No crees, mi querida Esmeralda?... – dice la futura madre de Serena. _

_- ¿ Algo... como que?- pregunta la sailor._

_- Pues... algo como..._

_- Serena... -_

_Serena, al oír su nombre se gira y..._

- Serena... va... despierta que el desayuno ya esta servido... – dice una joven meciendo el hombro de la mencionada.

- Eh... pero ¿ qué?... Setsuna ¿eres tú? Vaya... solo ha sido un sueño...

- ¿ Sueño?... va Serena vístete y baja a desayunar, yo me voy a ir al presente a avisar a las chicas que estás bien.- le dice Setsuna ayudando a Serena a levantarse.

- ¿Y yo no puedo ir contigo¡No quiero quedarme aquí, yo también quiero ir!- dice Serena.

- No, no puedes ir, el Rey Chronos quiere que te quedes aquí.

Además tienes que ir de vuelta a Urano antes de que La Reina Serenidad sospeche que no estas en la Luna.

- ¿La Luna? Y ¿porqué tendría que estar yo allí?- pregunta Serena acabándose de vestir.

- Porqué Haruka avisó a su padre que te acompañaría a la Luna a recoger algunas pertenencias que " supuestamente" te habías dejado allí.- le contesta Setsuna mientras la peina.

Una vez que Serena y Setsuna, junto con el rey Argos y el príncipe Haruka, acaban de desayunar, Setsuna de despide do todos para partir hacia el futuro.

- Escúchame Serena, en este tiempo, las Sailors no son como en el futuro, son más frías contigo porque te tratan como Princesa y no como una amiga. ¿ Entiendes? Es mejor que te mantengas un poco al margen.

- Si de acuerdo- responde Serena

- Bueno pues adiós y cuídate¿ Me oyes?

- Que si... no te preocupes, estaré bien...

* * *

**En el presente... en un Centro Psiquiátrico...**

- ¡Que le estoy diciendo la verdad! Cuándo mi madre se entere que me están reteniéndome sin mi autorización les declarará la guerra¿ Eso es lo que quieren? –Grita una joven al doctor que está con ella.

- A ver... es tu madre la que té ha enviado aquí¿ porqué no mejor te relajas y me cuentas que té pasa? Té sentirás mejor... – le dice el doctor con suavidad.

- No tengo porqué contarle nada a un plebeyo como usted... y... ¡NO ME TOQUE!

- Solo le voy a poner un calmante para que se tranquilice – le dice el doctor a la joven.

- ¡Que no me ponga nada! Déjeme marcharme, yo no he hecho nada -

Como la joven se resiste a que el médico le ponga el tranquilizante, éste llama a las dos enfermeras disponibles y los tres juntos logran ponérselo.

Una vez que la chica duerme bajo los efectos de la medicina el doctor se dirige a la familia de la joven interna.

- Doctor... ¿ Cómo se encuentra mi hija¿ Sabe qué le ocurre? – Pregunta la madre de la joven al Doctor.

- Pues verá señora, no sabemos que tiene, pero no deja de repetir que ella no debería estar aquí y que si su madre se entera nos declarará la guerra. Aún es muy temprano para hacer conjeturas. De momento, lo mejor será dejarla descansar y ustedes, lo que tendrían que hacer es volver a su casa y tranquilizarse, para que puedan volver mañana más relajados, si se quedan aquí no conseguirán nada.

- De acuerdo doctor, lo que usted diga pero si le ocurre algo a mi hija avísennos. – dice el padre de la joven.

- Claro que los avisaremos, ahora vayan a descansar.

- Entendido, nos vemos mañana, doctor.

- Hasta mañana.

* * *

**En el presente, en la casa de las exteriores...**

- Michiru... Hotaru... ya estoy en casa... ¿ Qué no hay nadie? – pregunta la recién llegada.

- Setsuna ¿ eres tú? – dice una joven con los cabellos color oscuro.

- Hotaru, si soy yo¿ y las demás¿ Dónde están? – responde Setsuna.

- Estamos aquí, Setsuna... ¿ Sabes algo de Serena? – pregunta Michiru.

- Si, ella está en el pasado. – responde la nombrada.

- y... entonces... ¿ Porqué no está la gatita? – pregunta el hombre de la casa preocupado, al no ver a nadie más que a Setsuna y Hotaru, en la entrada.

- A eso he venido... ¿ Sabéis que ayer me encontré con el rey Chronos verdad? – pregunta Setsuna.

- ...Si... ¿ Qué hay con eso? – pregunta Michiru.

- Pues se ve que es culpa de él que Serena esté en el pasado y hasta que ella no descubra lo que el rey Chronos quiere que descubra, Serena no podrá volver al presente. – explica Setsuna.

- Bueno... al menos ya sabemos dónde está... pero ¿ Qué será lo que Serena tiene que descubrir? – pregunta Hotaru.

- La princesa tiene que descubrir la verdad... – responde Hitomi

- ¿ A qué verdad te refieres hermana? – pregunta Haruka a Hitomi.

- Pues a la verdadera historia, no lo entendéis ¿ verdad? – al ver las caras confundidas de las otras Sailors, Hitomi dice – Todo lo que habéis vivido hasta ahora es lo que la Reina Serenidad quería que vivierais, es decir, ella modificó vuestras memorias a su antojo antes de renaceros para que el futuro que conocéis se cumpliera -

- Pero eso es imposible, la reina no podía conocer el futuro... – responde Michiru.

- Eso no se como lo descubrió pero lo que si se es que todo lo que habéis vivido es mentira, sobretodo la vida de la princesa. – dice Hitomi.

- ¿ Qué quieres decir? – pregunta Haruka.

- Pues que no es verdad que en el pasado la Princesa y Endymión se declararan amor eterno ni que estuviesen enamorados.

- ¿Y tú eso cómo lo sabes? – le vuelve a preguntar su hermano.

- Pues porqué quien me ha revivido ha sido el rey Chronos y yo conservo todos los recuerdos y quien si se enamoró de Endimión... era yo y fuimos Endimión y yo quien nos juramos amor eterno.

- ¿ QUÉ?

* * *

**En un lago... cerca del palacio real de Urano...**

- Te amo mi vida... no sabes cuanto te llego a amar – dice un joven abrazando y besando a su joven amante.

- Yo... también... té... amo... jeje – dice la joven entre beso y beso.

- ¿Irás mañana a la fiesta que organiza mi padre? – le pregunta la joven.

- Sabes que no puedo, tu padre no me aguanta ni a mí, ni a los de mi planeta,... y no creo que le haga mucha gracia que esté presente. – le responde el joven.

- Pero mi amor... es que mañana es nuestro aniversario... mañana cumpliremos 1 año de estar juntos... – dice la joven haciendo un puchero.

El joven la besa y luego dice – Ya lo sé corazón pero no puedo ir¿porqué no le das mi regalo a alguien de confianza y que me lo dé mañana en la Luna? Mañana por la mañana tengo que ir allí para aclarar unos asuntos con el jefe de la seguridad interplanetal. – le responde el joven.

- De acuerdo, si no hay más remedio... – la joven se acerca a su enamorado y lo empuja suavemente hacia el suelo, se pone encima de él y lo besa apasionadamente... – Sabes que te amo ¿ verdad Endymión? -

- Claro que lo sé Hitomi... yo también te amo –

Cerca de la pareja de enamoramos, una joven, escondida detrás de un árbol, lo observa todo mientras las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas.

- ¿ Estás bien? – le pregunta un joven que se encuentra detrás de ella.

La chica levanta el rostro y al reconocer a la persona que le habla, se lanza a sus brazos sollozando, ahora más fuerte.

- Ya está... ya... tranquila... - le va diciendo el joven para calmarla.

- ¿Esto... esto era lo... lo que.. que-querías que vi-viera ve-verdad, Chronos? – le pregunta la joven aun sollozando.

- Si, era esto, porque tú no estás destinada a casarte con él... era necesario que lo supieras, además, casi me atrevería a decir que dices amarlo solo porque sabes que té ibas a casar con él y por lo que creías que habíais vivido en el pasado – le responde Chronos.

- ¿ y... y Chibiusa¿ Qué será de ella?

* * *

Tachannn¿ Qué os ha parecido¿ Interesante? Bueno esta vez lo he hecho un poco más largo, aun que no mucho jeje y ahora... 

Agradecimientos:

**Viento: **Muchas gracias por los reviews y por tu opinión sobre las parejas, lo tendré en cuenta.

**CleoFrhismanAndrew: **Muchas gracias por el review y, como ya te había dicho antes, me gustaría saber tu opinión sobre las parejas... te lo agradecería... solo para tener en cuenta todas vuestras opiniones jeje

**Little Lady Kou**Wuuoo, me alegro mucho que te guste el fic y te agradezco que me hayas dejado tu opinión de veras,...

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI**Este capítulo es más largo, aun que tienes motivo para enfadarte... jeje ya que no lo es tanto pero intentaré hacerlos más largos de ahora en adelante ¿ok? En cuanto a Haruka, verás, prefería que fuese hombre porque a la larga me ira perfecto para la historiapero aun así me gustaría mucho que siguieras leyendo el fic y, sobretodo, si cometo algún error o algo no te gusta, que me lo comentaras, gracias por los reviews .

**Fernanda: **Me alegro que leas el fic y gracias por la opinión, en cuanto a Darien,... bueno yo ya lo tenía cansado y quería variar jeje.

**Eliz: **Muchas gracias ya iré actualizando más seguido y también gracias por la opinión, y no, no estás loca mujer...

Por último quiero dar las gracias también a: **mollykfever, Hechizera Leisa, Pandora no Rea.**

Y a los que leéis mi fic... gracias y dejad reviews...

**Watty **


	8. La vuelta a casaQue hacen ellos aqui 4ta

**Disclaimer:**La dueña de Sailor Moon es de la genio Naoko Takeuchi. Yo no gano nada con esta historia.

- - Diálogo

"**negrita**" Pensamientos

_cursiva_ flash back o visiones

_¡_**W**_olas! Bueno os tengo una sorpresita¡A partir de ahora empieza la acción, espero que quede bien claro y además vendrán antiguos aliados y nuevos personajes!_

Y con relación al nuevo capítulo... ¿No tenéis ganas de saber quien es esa joven del centro psiquiátrico? O... ¿Qué será de esa pequeña fruto del "supuesto" amor de Serena y Darien¡Pues bien, todas esas cuestiones serán resueltas en este capítulo! Jeje

_Ahora sí... ¡A LEER!_

* * *

**La vuelta a casa... ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? (4ta parte)**

**En el presente, en la casa de las exteriores...**

- ¿ Qué quieres decir? – pregunta Haruka.

- Pues que no es verdad que en el pasado la Princesa y Endimión se declararan amor eterno ni que estuviesen enamorados.

- ¿Y tú eso cómo lo sabes? – le vuelve a preguntar su hermano.

- Pues porqué quien me ha revivido ha sido el rey Chronos y yo conservo todos los recuerdos y quien si se enamoró de Endimión... era yo y fuimos Endimión y yo quien nos juramos amor eterno.

- ¿ QUÉ?

- ¿ Qué es eso de que tu y ese desgraciado eran novios? – Pregunta Haruka enfadado.

- Endimión no es un desgraciado, no permito que le insultes hermano¡ él no te ha hecho nada! – responde Hitomi enfrentándose a su hermano.

- ¿ Qué no me ha hecho nada? Se metió conmigo desde el mismo instante en que se acostó con esa cualquiera¿me oyes? Por culpa de ese mal nacido la gatita lo debe estar pasando fatal,... y no te metas Setsuna que aunque no lo demuestre, por dentro debe estar muriéndose por ese desgraciado – Contesta Haruka impidiendo a Setsuna hablar.

- Haruka, tranquilo, sé que lo que hizo el sinvergüenza de Darien con Serena no tiene perdón, pero eso no te da derecho a meterte en la vida de Hitomi – dice Michiru en tono reconciliador, luego dirigiéndose a Hitomi dice – pero eso sí, no te acercarás a Darien bajo ningún concepto hasta que Serena lo haya superado¿ Me oyes? Porque Serena para nosotras y para Haruka, no solo es la princesa que debemos proteger, sino que es nuestro mayor tesoro. Gracias a ella somos felices y si a Serena le pasa algo por culpa tuya y de Darien, te juro que mandaremos a la basura todas las reglas de las Sailors y te daremos tu merecido ¿ Me oyes? Para nosotras, ante todo, está Serena, así que no te acerques a él por el momento. –

- Eso ya lo sé, lo que menos quiero es ver sufrir a la princesa, ella era la única que nos apoyaba a mí y a Endimión en el pasado. No me lo perdonaría nunca si por culpa mía a ella le pasara algo – responde Hitomi.

- Cambiando de tema...oye Setsuna y Serena ¿ qué tal estaba? Seguro que se siente sola... pobre gatita... – le pregunta Haruka a la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo, cambiando el tema.

- Pues no creas Haruka, tu yo del pasado ya se ha encargado de cuidarla y además la he visto muy animada, jeje... sobretodo cuando se ha enterado que ha sido el rey Chronos quien la ha llevado allí... jeje – dice Setsuna.

- ¿Y eso? – pregunta curiosa la más pequeña de la casa y, para que engañarnos..., la más poderosa.

- Porqué, en cuanto se ha enterado, se ha tirado sobre él intentando ahogarlo jeje, si hubierais visto las caras de mi padre, de Haruka y la mía... y no es para menos, no se ve todos los días que alguien intente ahogar al ser más poderoso de todo el universo... – dice Setsuna sonriendo.

- No se porqué no me sorprende... eso solo es capaz de hacerlo la gatita... – dice Haruka, ahora más relajado.

- Si pues a Serena ni siquiera le sonaba el nombre. Bueno ahora sí, me voy a casa de los Tsukino a avisarles de la ausencia de Serena, no vaya a ser que se preocupen y llamen a la policía. – dice Setsuna.

- ¿ Y qué les dirás? – pregunta Hitomi.

- Pues que se quedará unos días con nosotras y nos la llevaremos a Inglaterra para que sea mi modelo y de paso también doy aviso a la Universidad– dice Setsuna.

- Bueno pues hasta luego, por cierto ¿ Qué harás luego, te quedarás aquí o irás donde la gatita? – le pregunta Haruka.

- Me iré al pasado, al menos para que ella no se sienta tan sola. Ah, por cierto, vosotras avisad a las interiores, mas que nada para que no se preocupen. – le responde Setsuna.

- De acuerdo, hasta luego -

* * *

**En casa de los Tsukino...** Ding, dong – Ya va... – La mujer abre la puerta y... 

- Buenos días señora Tsukino... –

- Oiga, lo siento mucho pero si viene a buscar a mi hija... me... me... temo que n-no podrá ser... verá... ella es-está ingresada en... en un ce-centro psi-psico- psicológico.- dice Ikuko sollozando otra vez.

- ¿ En un centro psicológico? – dice Setsuna muy sorprendida "**¿ Cómo es posible que Serena esté en un Centro Psicológico si está en el pasado?... A no ser que..."** – ¿ Puedo ir con ustedes? – le pregunta a la señora Tsukino.

- Bu-bueno... su-supongo que no le hará ningún mal a Serena...

En menos de media hora, la familia Tsukino parten, junto con Setsuna, al Centro Psicológico a visitar a su querida hija...

Cuando llegan al centro, Setsuna pide entrar primero para mirar de hablara con Serena...

Toc.. Toc... – ¡No quiero ver a nadie! – responde la joven de la habitación

- Princesa... ¿ Es usted? – pregunta Setsuna.

- Y ¿ Usted¿Quién es¿ Qué sabe de mí? – pregunta la joven a la recién llegada.

- Yo soy la princesa heredera de plutón, y he venido a buscarla, Princesa Serenidad, para devolverla a la Luna – responde Setsuna "**Vaya, entonces mis suposiciones eran ciertas... ella es la Princesa del pasado... a ver como diantre hago ahora para sacarla de aquí. Bueno mejor le explico primero que hace aquí y luego ya se me ocurrirá algo..."**

- Vaya que alegría, ya había perdido las esperanzas, pensé que nadie me vendría a buscar... – dice la PS. Serenidad.

- Verá, princesa,... usted ahora mismo se encuentra en un tiempo que no es el suyo, es decir, que ha viajado en el tiempo. – le explica Setsuna.

- ¿ Que he viajado en el tiempo¿ Cómo es posible eso? – pregunta asustada la PS. Serenidad.

- Pues verá, existe una puerta del tiempo, que es desconocida para todos, exceptuando a los rengados exteriores y la Reina Serenidad, y usted a viajado hasta aquí por orden del rey Chronos y como sabrá, nadie se opone a las órdenes del rey Chronos porque nadie puede vencerle, ni siquiera el Cristal Sagrado de Plata – dice Setsuna.

- Si,... si... eso ya lo sé... pero quiero saber como volver a casa... odio este lugar... – responde la princesa.

- Bueno pues... "Poder del Planeta Plutón... Transformación" –

Una vez que la sailor del tiempo hace su aparición, sailor Plutón congela el tiempo por unos segundos ( N.A: esto pasó en el helicóptero, antes de que Urano y neptuno entraran en la escuela dónde se encontraba Hotaru cuando era mala), se acerca a la princesa y se la lleva al pasado...

- Vaya Setsuna has llegado un poco tarde, pensaba que llegarías antes – le dice Chronos con burla.

- Set, que bueno que ya estés aquí... – Acto seguido Serena se gira hacia Chronos y le dice – No la molestes ¿he? Que nos conocemos... – Luego al darse cuenta que su amiga no viene sola dice - y ¿ella? – pregunta Serena al verse a sí misma.

- Ella es tu yo del pasado... – dice Setsuna, luego, dirigiéndose a Chronos, pregunta- ¿qué hacemos con ella? –

- Fácil, la devolvemos al sitio dónde pertenece – responde Chronos.

- Y Serena... ¿Qué hará ella? – le pregunta la sailor.

- Ella ya sabe todo lo que tenía que saber¿verdad Majestad? – le pregunta Chronos a Serena.

- Si... pero... ¿no me piensas contestar lo que te he preguntado antes? – le dice Serena preocupada.

- Ese asunto lo arreglamos rápido, solo es cuestión de que avise a la Neo-Reina Serenidad y ella con el poder del Cristal de Plata podrá mantener protegido su futuro. Verá Majestad – Serena, me llamo Serena – le interrumpe Serena.

- Esta bien... Serena... como decía, existen millones de futuros posibles para toda la gente, dependiendo de las elecciones que hagas, te deparará un posible futuro, es decir, si, por ejemplo, nunca hubieses ayudado a Luna ese día, tu no serías Sailor Moon, y por lo tanto, tendrías un futuro diferente¿entiendes? Por eso no es bueno saber el futuro, porque cada uno debe forjarse el suyo propio – dice Chronos.

- O sea que no tengo porqué casarme con Darien ¿no? – pregunta Serena

- Exacto, si fueras una persona normal, el futuro de Chibiusa desaparecería y en su lugar se forjaría otro posible futuro, pero como tu tienes mucho poder, estoy seguro de que la Neo-Reina Serenidad podrá proteger su futuro y a la vez tu podrás crearte el tuyo propio. – dice Chronos.

- Vaya, pues ahora estoy mucho mejor, no querría por nada del mundo que le ocurriese algo a Chibiusa... – contesta Serena

- Bueno ahora que está todo solucionado, yo me encargo de dejar a la Ps. Serenidad en el pasado y, si no le parece mal, usted podría llevar a Serena a su época, Rey Chronos... –dice Setsuna.

- Me parece perfecto... – dice Serena, luego se gira hacia Chronos y le dice - ah por cierto, tu me debes un helado...

- ¿ Un helado? – preguntan a la vez Chronos y Setsuna.

- Claro, no pensarías que podrías llevarme al pasado sin mi consentimiento y quedarte impune ¿ Verdad? Así que para compensarlo... me invitarás a un helado... ¿ A qué sí? – dice Serena poniendo ese puchero al que nadie se puede resistir, y Chronos no es la excepción.

- Oh,... esta bien... esta bien... vamos a por ese helado... – acto seguido, el Rey Chronos, el ser más poderoso y al que nadie puede derrotar... coge a Serena por la cintura y se la lleva a una heladería, pasando antes por el centro psicológico a borrarles una parte de los recuerdos a todos aquellos que habían visto a Serena ingresada allí dentro, claro.

Después de haberse comido un enorme helado de chocolate, Serena se dirige al templo de Hikawa para invitar a todas sus amigas al parque de atracciones, invitaciones que le había regalado Chronos anteriormente.

* * *

**Presente... Templo de Hikawa...**

En las conocidas escaleras del templo se encuentran 8 jóvenes y un hombre reunidos a la espera de su princesa...

- Vaya, parece que siempre llegaré tarde a todas partes – comenta una la joven que acaba de llegar.

- Gatita... – Haruka corre a abrazar a la joven y dice - ¿ Cómo estas? -

- Oh... estoy bien Haruka, pero yo las he reunido porque quería invitarlas mañana al parque de atracciones¿ Qué me dicen? – les pregunta Serena.

- Y ¿ Cómo has podido conseguir entradas si acabas de llegar del pasado? – le pregunta Ray extrañada.

- Creo que eso tiene algo que ver con el rey Chronos, si no me equivoco ¿ Verdad, Serena? – le pregunta Setsuna con una sonrisa a su princesa favorita.

- Bueno,... pues... si... es que Chros quería dármelas y... jeje no me iba a negar... jeje a sí que... jeje – dice Serena sonriendo tontamente.

- ¿ Chros? – preguntan todas extrañadas

- Pues si es que es muy pesado ir diciendo todo el rato Chronos así que a partir de ahora le diré Chros. – comenta Serena muy contenta.

- Serena, que él es el Rey Chronos, el rey del tiempo, no le puedes decir Chros¡ por ese motivo podría matarte! – dice Amy asustada.

- Que me va a matar Amy, pero si es un sol... bueno va a que hora quedamos para mañana ¿eh? Porque iréis ¿ no? – dice Serena

- Si, si que iremos, - dice el único hombre presente.

- ¿qué tal a las 10 de la mañana? – pregunta Hotaru ahora más alegre

- Perfecto, Serena ¿te pasamos a recoger?- le pregunta la Sailor del océano a la mencionada.

- De acuerdo hasta mañana.

* * *

**Otra vez en el templo después de la visita al parque...**

- Vaya no me lo había pasado tan bien desde la última vez que fuimos, y de eso hace mucho jeje – dice Serena sentada en las escaleras.

- Si y ¡además había muchos chicos guapos! – dice la princesa de venus.

- ¡MINAKO! – dicen todas a la vez.

- ¿ Qué? No me podéis culpar de nada que vosotras bien que mirabais ¿eh? – les reprocha Minako.

- Si, a mí me ha hecho mucha gracia la cara de esos dos chicos que nos estaban hablando a Michiru y a mí, cuando ha aparecido Haruka... jeje, creo que van a tener pesadillas durante un tiempo... jeje – comenta Serena riendo.

- Si, pues a mí no me ha hecho mucha gracia que digamos gatita, - le dice Haruka con cara de pocos amigos.

- Oye por cierto, Serena ¿ Porqué no nos cuentas que ha ocurrido en el pasado?- le pregunta Makoto.

- Pues por lo que se, Haruka y yo estábamos prometidos... – dice Serena.

- ¿ Qué que? -

- Pero no tengo idea de porqué, pero estoy segura de que igualmente le gustaba Michiru, cada vez que la nombraba se le quitaban las ganas de coquetearme jeje – dice Serena mirando de reojo a Michiru y Haruka.

- Pero, entonces ¿ Porqué no nos acordamos de eso? – pregunta Amy desconcertada.

- Porqué la Reina Serenidad os modificó la memoria cuando se enteró que yo y... – Hitomi se calla de golpe mirando a Serena, ésta le dice que si con la cabeza y entonces Hitomi dice - yo y Endimión éramos pareja -

- ¿Tu y Darien erais pareja¿ No que lo eran él y Serena? – pregunta confundida Makoto.

- No, eso se lo inventó la reina porqué quería que yo y Darien gobernáramos en el futuro, para luego ella, reencarnada, le pudiese quitar el poder a Darien para poder vengarse de la muerte de su marido... – dice Serena.

- Tu Hitomi que sabes toda la historia¿ Podrías explicárnosla? – Le pregunta Michiru.

- Pues bien, en un principio, Serena estaba prometida con mi hermano pero cuando la Reina se enteró que yo estaba saliendo con Endimión, ella me acusó de alta traición y decidió romper el compromiso de matrimonio porque decía que no dejaba en buenas manos a su hija y también quería quitarme el poder de Sailor, es más, el día que me los iba a quitar, fue el día del ataque que destruyó el milenio,... Supongo que todo lo que recordáis son recuerdos modificados por la reina Serenidad para que se cumpliese el futuro que ella quería, además quien protegió a la princesa fue mi hermano y no Endimión. – explico la sailor del viento

- Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba...

Mientras las sailors siguen comentando sobre el pasado, frente a ellas aparece una luz muy poderosa y, cuando ellas se giran hacia ella, ven las sombras de tres personas...

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

* * *

**Fuera de la Tierra... en una nave muy extraña...**

**- **¿Seguro que es aquí¿En este planeta tan pequeño, la encontraremos, Señor? – pregunta una joven hermosa pero con una mirada muy fría.

- ¿Estás poniendo en duda mis conocimientos? – le pregunta el hombre.

- N-no... mi señor, estoy segura de que se encuentra aquí...

- Perfecto, avisa a los otros dos, que se vayan preparando, pronto aterrizaremos...

- De acuerdo Señor -

Una vez que el hombre se queda solo dice- Te encontraré, cueste lo que cueste... te encontraré...

* * *

**En el templo de Hikawa...**

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

- Vaya, parece que no os hace mucha ilusión vernos – responde uno de los recién llegados.

- No es eso, es solo que nos hemos sorprendido, nada más – contesta Amy sonrojada.

- Pues si, no nos hace ninguna ilusión veros¡así qué largo! – contesta Haruka enfadado.

- Vaya Haruka, nosotros también nos alegramos de verte – dice otro de los recién llegados, luego se dirige a Serena y le dice – Hola bombón ¿qué tal? – ¡Seyia¡ Taiki¡ Yaten! Que alegría veros – dice ésta.

- Y.. ¿ Qué hacéis aquí¿ Venís de visita? – pregunta Makoto.

- Pues la verdad, hemos decidido quedarnos aquí,... para siempre... – dice Taiki mirando de reojo a Amy.

¿ QUÉ? – Exclama Haruka. – Eso si que no, ni de broma,...

- Y ¿eso? – pregunta Michiru haciendo caso omiso a Haruka.

- Pues veréis, como nosotros hemos ayudado mucho en la reconstrucción del planeta, el rey Toshiro nos ha concedido nos ha permitido quedarnos aquí – les explica Seyia

**- **Pero entonces, vuestro planeta dejará de estar protegido ¿no? – pregunta Amy desconcentrada.

- No, porque el rey ha convertido en sailors stars a otras 3 personas -

- Y entonces... ¿ Vosotros os quedaréis siempre aquí? – pregunta Minako muy contenta.

- Pues claro que si – responde Yaten.

- Vaya pues... -

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh -

De repente, las chicos y los 4 chicos oyen un grito

- Proviene del parque nº 10 venga vamos...

- Poder del cristal de Marte...

- Poder del cristal de Mercurio...

- Poder del cristal de Júpiter...

- Poder del cristal de venus

- Poder del Planeta Urano...

- Poder del Planeta Neptuno...

- Poder del Planeta Plutón...

- Poder del Planeta Saturno...

- Poder de la estrella creadora...

- Poder de la estrella sanadora...

( N:A: es que he visto la serie en Catalán y no se como se transforman en castellano, así que si alguien sabe que me deje un review plis)

- Poder de la estrella luchadora...

- Luna Eterna...

- ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!

* * *

**En el parque nº 10...**

Una joven se encuentra desmayada en el suelo y de su cuerpo le sale una especie de humo de color blanco,...

Un hombre extraño, se acerca a la víctima y, cuando intenta absorber ese humo...

- ¡ALTO AHÍ!

- ¿Quién hay ahí? – pregunta el hombre

- ¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a la gente inocente de este planeta?... no te lo perdonaré... Nosotras somos, las sailors que luchan por el amor y la justicia, y en nombre de la Luna... Te castigaremos!

- ¿Sailors? Que niñas más tontas... pero da igual... en menos de dos minutos estaréis MUERTAS... LANZAS VENENOSAS -

El ataque del enemigo que envía a las sailor es muy peligroso y, al cogerlas desprevenidas, Mercurio, Venus, Neptuno y a Creadora son alcanzadas por el ataque y caen inconscientes en el suelo.

-¡CHICAS! –grita Sailor Moon

- Toma esto... LANZALLAMAS DE MARTE...

- EVOLUCIÓN DEL ROBLE... ( N.A: Es que en Catalán es " Evolució del roure" y no se como es en castellano lo he traducido, avísenme sí esta mal ¿ok? )

Aunque, los ataques conjuntos de Marte y Júpiter alcanzan al enemigo, parece que estos no le afectan, y con gran velocidad, el monstruo se dirige hacia ella dos y les lanza otro ataque haciendo así que ellas dos también caigan inconscientes al acto.

- ¿ Qué podemos hacer? Parece que nuestros poderes no le hacen nada y yo no tengo el centro... – dice Sailor Moon desesperada.

- Dejadme a mí – dice un hombre con un traje muy parecido al de Endimión pero con el signo de Urano en el pecho.

-RÁFAGAS DE VIENTO DE URANO – El enemigo, que no se lo esperaba, es envuelto por el ataque del guerrero y choca contra un póster, aún así, consigue levantarse otra vez y...

- ENERGIA OSCURA... DESTIERRA...

Con este ataque deja fuera de juego a casi todas las sailors restantes dejando en pie solamente a sailor Moon, que gracias al guerrero, se ha logrado salvar..

- Muy bien niña tonta... es la hora de tu muerte...

* * *

¡Wolas¿ Qué os ha parecido? Este capitulo ya es más largo ¿verdad? 

Aunque ha costado lo suyo... pero bueno yo me conformo si a vosotros/ as os ha gustado jeje.

Otra cosa... si alguien sabe como son los ataques de las sailor en castellanos, por favor que deje un reviews diciéndomelo ¿ok? Le estaré muy agradecida..

Gracias a: **ferio tsukino, kalid, BISHOUJO- HENTAI, ****Little Lady Kou****, Viento, CleoFrhismanAndrew, Fernanda, Eliz, ****mollykfever,****Hechizera Leisa****, Pandora no Rea.**

**Hasta el 9mo capítulo y dejenme ¡REVIEWS !**


	9. Mensaje de la autora

Wolas!

Ya se que no he actualizado mucho pero es que he estado en vacaciones y tengo ordenador nuevo a si que no he podido ir actualizando... además no se bien bien como iran las parejas pero ya he empezado a escribir en nuevo capítulo así que dentro de unos días actualizaré.

Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y espero que continueis leyendo mi historia y degándome reviews!


	10. Un nuevo ¿enemigo? USM entra en acción

**Disclaimer: **La dueña de Sailor Moon es de la genio Naoko Takeuchi. Yo no gano nada con esta historia.

- Diálogo-

"**negrita**" Pensamientos

_cursiva_ flash back, visiones

**U.S.M: **Universal Sailor Moon ----- **S.N: **Sailor Neptuno---- **S.S.F: **Sailor Star Fighter

**S.M: **Sailos Marte ------------------**S.U: **Sailor Urano -------**S.S.H: **Sailor Star Healer

**S.ME:** Sailor Mercurio -------------**S.P:** Sailor Plutón ------- **S.S.M: **Sailor Star Maker

**S.J:** Sailor Júpiter -------------------**S.S: **Sailor Saturno

**SV:** Sailor Venus -------------------**P.U:** Príncipe Urano

**W**_olas de nuevo por fin! _

_Ya se que me he tardado en actualizar pero con las vacaciones y problepas personales, _

pues he degado un poco de lado el fic además me tuve que comprar un ordenador nuevo por culpa de un maldito

virus así que lo que tenía avanzado se me borró.

Pero bueno el caso es que ya tenemoa aqui el 9no CAPÍTULO!

Y ahora... a LEER!

* * *

**UN NUEVO ¿ENEMIGO?...UNIVERSAL SAILOR MOON ENTRA EN ACCIÓN**

**En el parque nº 10...**

Aunque, los ataques conjuntos de Marte y Júpiter alcanzan al enemigo, parece que estos no le afectan, y con gran velocidad, el monstruo se dirige hacia ella dos y les lanza otro ataque haciendo así que ellas dos también caigan inconscientes al acto.

- ¿ Qué podemos hacer? Parece que nuestros poderes no le hacen nada y yo no tengo el centro... – dice Sailor Moon desesperada.

- Dejadme a mí – dice un hombre con un traje muy parecido al de Endimión pero con el signo de Urano en el pecho.

-RÁFAGAS DE VIENTO DE URANO – El enemigo, que no se lo esperaba, es envuelto por el ataque del guerrero y choca contra un póster,... aún así, consigue levantarse otra vez y...

- ENERGIA OSCURA... DESTIERRA...

Con este ataque deja fuera de juego a casi todas las sailors restantes y al guerrero, dejando en pie solamente a sailor Moon, que gracias al guerrero, se ha logrado salvar..

- Muy bien niña tonta... es la hora de tu muerte...- dice el monstruo a Sailor Moon.

**"¿Y ahora que diablos voy hacer? No tengo el centro y si utilizo el Cristal de Plata, antes de poder reunir la energía este monstruo ya me habrá matado! No sé que hacer! Necesito ayuda..."**

- ENERGIA OSCURA...

**"y la necesito... AHORA"**

En ese momento la marca en forma de luna que tiene Sailor Moon en la frente empieza a brillar cegando momentaneamente al monstruo, poco después la sailor desaparece sorprendiendo a todos los que se encuentran en el lugar...

* * *

**En un lugar, legos del campo de batalla...**

**"¿Dónde estoy¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?"**

Mientras Sailor Moon inspecciona el lugar en donde se encuentra, un hombre con un atuendo blanco se acerca a ella...

- Princesa Serenidad,... se encuentra en el legendaria Milenio de la Luz.- dice el extraño hombre a la Sailor.

La joven, al oir al hombre se da la vuelta y dice:

- ¿El milenio de la Luz? No sabía que existía un lugar así, aunque parece que ahora solo hay ruínas... - dice la sailor.

- Si,.el Milenio de la Luz fue destruído por el caos hace muchísimo tiempo. Aquí governaba la diosa Selene mucho tiempo. - responde el hombre.

- Vaya, no lo sabía...por cierto... ¿Quién es usted? -pregunta la Sailor al hombre.

- Yo soy el guardián del Cristal de Plata- le responde el guardián.

- ¿El guardián del Crista de Plata? - pregunta la sailor.

- Si, fuí creado por la diosa Selene para despertar el poder de su reencarnación ( N.A - la reencarnación de la diosa)-

-¿ Y que tengo yo que ver con todo esto? - pregunta la sailor

- Tu deseabas que alguien te ajudara... pero tu sola ya posees el major poder que ha existido en toda la galaxia - explica el hombre.

- ¿ Yo? - pregunta la sailor confundida.

- Si ... verás ¿tu sabes como es que tu familia se hizo con el Cristal de Plata? - le pregunta el hombre.

- Pues... solo se que este cristal ha estado siempre en mi familia porque una diosa lo deseó así- le responde la más joven.

- Correcto, verás Princesa,la diosa Selene hizo que este cristal llegara hasta tu familia porque sabía que todo su poder se reencarnaría en una niña con la sangre de tu familia - dice el hombre.

- ¿Todo su poder? Tenía entendido que su poder era el Cristal de Plata - responde Sailor Moon aun más confundida que antes.

- No, el Cristal de Plata es parte del poder, solo aquella persona que posee todo el poder de la diosa Selene es capaz de absorver la energía el Cristal de Plata y utilizar todo su poder sin perder la vida -

- Pues entonces yo no soy esa persona... yo no soy capaz de utilizar todo ese poder sin perder la vida... - dice la Sailor

- Eso no te pasará a partir de ahora...-

- No entiendo.

- Es fácil, como ya he dicho antes, yo fuí creado por la diosa Selene para despertar todo el poder de su reencarnación, y eso es a lo que he venido a hacer.- dice el guardián.

-Entonces... ¿Yo soy la reencarnación de esa diosa?- pregunta la sailor.

- Exacto... ahora cierre los ojos.

La sailor decide hacer caso al guardián y así lo hace, el hombre se acerca a la sailor, la abraza y se mete dentro del cuerpo de la sailor.

Ya puedes abrir los ojos - dice una voz

Sailor Moon, extrañada abre los ojos y trata de buscar la persona que le ha hablado pero no encuentra a nadie**. "Que extraño... juraría que he oido algo"**

Me ha oido a mi Princesa - dice una voz

- ¿Qué? Pero... ¿Donde estas? - dice en voz alta la chica mirando por todas partes.

No me busque, mi cuerpo ya ha desaparecido. Yo ahora formo parte de su poder Princesa, ahora todo mi poder a pasado a formar parte del suyo y, por lo tanto, mi función en este mundo ya ha finalizado. - dice el guardián.

**"¿Eso quere decir que no podré volver a verte?"**

Exacto- responde el guardián.

**"Ahh ¿y tampoco podré oirte en mi mente?"**

No, pero yo siempre la protegeré... como me lo ordenó la diosa Selene.

**"Pero ¿no que ibas a desaparecer?"**

_Si pero mi poder la protegerá, al fin y al cabo dentro de usted se encuentra mi poder, el poder del Cristal de Plata._

**" Vaya...pues muchas Gracias de verdad... Y por cierto ahora... ¿Como volveré a casa?"**

Coga el broche que tiene en el pechoy diga - PODER DE LA LUZ UNIVERSAL... TRANSFORMACIÓN

Sailor Moon, coge el broche y se da cuenta de que este es diferente,... luego dice

- PODER DE LA LUZ UNIVERSAL... TRANSFORMACIÓN

Ahora, Universal Sailor Moon viste con un un vestido blanco hasta el muslo, los hombros son de color amarillo y lleva unos guantes blancos que le llegan por encima de los codos. De calzado lleva unos pequeños zapatos blanco y en su mano izquierda se encuentra un centro que va del suelo hasta llegar por encima de su cabeza, el centro tiene una forma circular donde a los lados sobre salen unas pequeñas alas.En el centro del círculo se puede ver una estrella de 8 puntas y encima del círculo, sobre sale una media luna.

- Bueno... allá voy... TELETRANPORTACIÓN -

( N:A - ya se que este poder solo lo puede realizar si estan todas juntas pero imaginaos que ahora ella es más poderosa XD ).

* * *

**En el parque nº 10...**

- JAJAJA, estúdidas niñatas ¿aún no os haveis rendido? Pero si no os podeis ni levantar del suelo JAJA, sois patéticas- dice el monstruo riendo maliciosamente.

- Ma...maldita sea... no...no podemos...hacer...na...nada -dice S.M.

-Si... al menos...estu...estuviese... Sailor...Mo...Moon...- dice S.V.

- Bueno... basta de tanta palabrería os mataré de una vez por todas... ENERGIA...

- DETENTE monstruo asqueroso! - dice una voz

- ¿Monstruo Asqueroso¿Como te atreves a insultar a un ser tan superior como YO? - dice el... eh... ¿ser superior?.(N.A- XD que aires que tiene ¬¬).

U.S.M salta del arbol en el que estaba subida y dice:

- Oye monstruo no te las des de superior que con esa cara asustas hasta al diablo!

- Maldita mocosa ¿Quien te crees que eres? -dice el monstruo.

- ¿Yo?... Yo soy la sailor que lucha por el amor y la justicia... soy Universal Sailor Moon, y en nombre de la Luna... te castigaré - dice U.S.M

- Ah, con que eres una de esas... bueno da igual te destruiré igual que a las otras... ENERGIA OSCURA... DESTIERRA

- ESCUDO LUNAR...PROTÉGEME - U.S.M logra repelir el ataque y, aprovechando que el monstruo esta sorprendido dice

- LUZ UNIVERSAL... PURIFICA!

Del centro de U.S.M sale una energia de luz plateada muy poderosa que se dirige rapidamente al monstruo, éste no logra esquivarlo y desaparece junto con la luz.

- Sailor moon... ¿Eres tú? - pregunta S.M sorprendida.

- Claro que soy yo ¿quien si no? - responde U.S.M sonriente

- ¿Cómo es que tienes ese poder? - le pregunta S.ME a la recién llegada.

- Anda será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, ya habrá tiempo de dar explicaciones - dice S.P interumpiendo la conversación.

- Si será mejor, venga vámonos - dice S.S.M

* * *

**Dentrode la tierra... en paradero desconocido...dentro de la nave misteriosa...**

**-** Señor ya hemos aterrizado - dice la joven hermosa de ojos fríos.

- Esta bien Gea avisa a los otros guerreros y iniciat la búsqueda.- dice el Señor

- Como usted diga mi Señor - se despide Gea.

Gea sale de la sala y se dirige a otra sala mucho más pequeña que la anterior.

- Hombre,... Gea de mi corazón ¿ Cómo te ha ido con el Capitán? - pregunta una voz.

- Déjame en paz Nereo, eso no te importa. Lo único que debes saber es que tenemos que iniciar la búsqueda de ella - responde con mal humor Gea.

- Oh vamos linda no hay para tanto, si seguro que te lo has pasado de lo lindo con "el señor". - le dice Nereo imitando la voz de Gea.

- Va Nereo déja de molestarla y concentrémonos en la misión - dice otro chico.

- Uyyy que Eolo se pone celosito! - dice Nereo.

En eso que Eolo se enfada e iba a comenzar una de sus peleas cuando...

- Eh chicos ya basta, pareceis crios de 2 años¿Quereis hacer el favor de comportaros como adultos que soys? - dice una chica entrando en la sala.

- Ya vino "doña" madurez... - dice Nereo.

- Encima que me meto para que Eolo te deje en paz... anda que me lo agradeces! - dice la chica enfadada.

- Va Hestia, déjalo, ahora en serio. Tenemos que centrarnos en la misión ¿ Entendido? - pregunta Gea.

- De acuerdo. -contestan Eolo, Nereo y Hestia.

* * *

**Casa Tsukino...**

Ring...ring...ring...

- Ya vaa... - Serena coge el teléfono y contesta:

- ¿Diga?

- Hola bombón ¿estas ocupada? - dice una voz ( N.A- Como si no se supiera quien es...¬¬)

- Hola Seiya... ahora mismo no hago nada ¿porque? - dice Serena

- Había pensado si me querrías acompañar a dar una vuelta... como hace tiempo que no nos vemos... - dice Seiya.

- Pues claro ¿a que hora te va bien que quedemos? - responde Serena.

- ¿Te parece bien que pase por allí a las 18:00 pm?- le pregunta Seiya.

- De acuerdo ya nos veremos - se despide Serena

- Vale, hasta luego-

- Serena! -

- ¿Qué quieren mamá?- le pregunta Serena a su madreluego de colgar el teléfono.

-Serena, hija tendrías que ir a buscararroz que no hay- le dice su madre

- O.k suerte que son las17:02 supongo que llegaréantes de las 18:00... bueno salgo un momento! -

Serena, luego de comprar el arroz, va de camino a casa cuando..

PLAS...

- OUCH...que daño- dice Serena.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Serena levanta la vista y la dirige a la voz, topándose con un joven de cabellos negros y ojos color zafiro, **"vaya es un chico muy atractivo"**

**-** Oye, te encuentras bien?- vuelve a preguntar el chico ahora con una sonrisa.

- ¿Eh? Ah...si...si que estoy bien gracias -Serena sonrojada acepta la mano del chicoy se levanta.

- Lo..lo siento es que iba distraída y no me he figado - se disculpa Serena.

- Va... no pasa nada...al menos así he conocido a una chica preciosa...- dice el chico sonriendo

- ¿Eh?..Ahh...gra...gracias...bu...bueno yo ya me voy...adios - Serena sigue caminando

- Oye y como te llamas ¿preciosa?- le dice el chico

-Tsukino, Serena Tsukino...y ¿tú? - le dice Serena

- Mmm dejemoslo en anonimato jeje adios linda!-

2 horas después, Serena y Seiya se dirigen al parque nº 10

- Y dime Seiya¿volverán a canta? - le pregunta Serena.

- No lo sé de momento solo nos centraremos en el enemigo, luego ya se verá- dice Seiya - pero si quieres te canto solo a Tí bombón

- SEIYA! mira que...er

- KYAAAAAAAA Socorroooooooooo! -

- ¿Qué...Què ha sido eso? - pregunta Serena levantándose de golpe.

- No sé mejor tranformémonos y avisemos a los demás - dice Seiya cogiendo su vara.

- PODER DE LUCHA ESTELAR...TRANSFORMACIÓN

- PODER DE LALUZ UNIVERSAL... TRANSFORMACIÓN

* * *

N.A- Wolas¿Que os a parecido? Este capítulo es cortito pero así en el próximo será más largo! 

Además quiero agradecer a todos/as que me han dejado reviews y que me han dicho las transformaciones y poderes en castellano.

MUCHAS GRACIAS / MOLTES GRÀCIES / THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

Dejenme reviews con comentarios, opiniones...plis!


	11. ¿Más enemigos? Madre mia que descontrol

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La dueña de Sailor Moon es de la genio Naoko Takeuchi. Yo no gano nada con esta historia._

_- Diálogo-_

_**"negrita":** Pensamientos_

_**cursiva:** flash back, visiones_

**_U.S.M: Universal Sailor Moon ----- S.N: Sailor Neptuno------S.S.F: Sailor Star Fighter_**

**_S.M: Sailos Marte ---------------- S.U: Sailor Urano --------S.S.H: Sailor Star Healer_**

**_S.ME: Sailor Mercurio ------------ S.P: Sailor Plutón ------- S.S.M: Sailor Star Maker_**

**_S.J: Sailor Júpiter ----------------S.S: Sailor Saturno_**

**_SV: Sailor Venus ---------------- P.U: Príncipe Urano_**

_**W**olas a todos/as de nuevo...perdón,perdón,perdón por haber tardado tanto pero con las classes, los exámenes y demás no he parado mucho en el ordenador pero aqui estoy de nuevo...Bueno en este capítulo habrá más humor y será más entretenido pero también habrá acción así que yo creo ke os gustará, de todas maneras degadme reviews con vuestra opinión que para mi es una motivación para seguir actualizando!_

También quiero agradeceros a todos/as aquellos/as que me habeis degado reviews y los que leen mi historia asi que ya sabeis... y ahora... _a LEER!_

**

* * *

**

¿MÁS ENEMIGOS?... MADRE MIA QUE DESCONTROL!

2 horas después, Serena y Seiya se dirigen al parque nº 10

- Y dime Seiya¿volverán a canta? - le pregunta Serena.

- No lo sé de momento solo nos centraremos en el enemigo, luego ya se verá- dice Seiya - pero si quieres te canto solo a Tí bombón

- SEIYA! mira que...er

- KYAAAAAAAA Socorroooooooooo! -

- ¿Qué...Què ha sido eso? - pregunta Serena levantándose de golpe.

- No sé mejor tranformémonos y avisemos a los demás - dice Seiya cogiendo su vara.

- PODER DE LUCHA ESTELAR...TRANSFORMACIÓN

-PODER DE LALUZ UNIVERSAL... TRANSFORMACIÓN

Cuando U.S.M y S.S.F llegan a la plaza donde había una señora gritado se encuentran con un monstro con forma humana que sonreía malignamente mientras otro monstruo tenía a una mujer cojida por el cuello, unos metros atrás había un niño de unos 6 años llorando y gritando que soltaran a su madre.

- ALTO AHÍ MONSTRUO!

Al oir eso tanto los dos montruos como el niño se giran hacia donde sale la voz.

- ¿QUIEN OSA MOLESTAR A MI AMO? - dice el monstruo que había atacado a la mujer

- EH MONTRUOS¿ como os atreveis a atacar a gente inocente, no os lo pienso perdonar...Yo, Universal Sailor Moon, en nombre de la Luna os castigaré.

- Y yo también... - dice S.S.F

Entonces U.S.M se gira hacia su compañera y le dice - ¿Cómo que " Y yo también" ¿No podriás haber dicho un discurso más...eh...que infundara miedo vaya?..- Dice U.S.M con una gota en la frente ¬¬!

- ¿Y que quería que dijera? És Taiki el inteligente...- dice S.S.F

- ¿ME QUEREIS HACER CASO MALDITAS NIÑATAS DESPELOTADAS? - grita el monstruo de nuevo.

- Ehhh¿ A QUIEN LLAMAS DESPELOTADA? MI TRAJE TIENE MUCHA CLASE, NO COMO EL TUYO PAYASO!...- Le grita a su vez U.S.M

- Sere cariño, este no es el momento de discutir ese problema - le dice su compañera.

- Es verdadvenga vasayo mio elimínalas de una vez- dice el otro monstruo.

En eso empieza la batalla campal...ataques por aquí...ataques por allá... labios rotos...narices rotas... en fin que al día siguiente les dolería todo el cuerpo y no se podrían ni mover.Tanto un bando como el otro lo estaban dando todo para vencer a su enemigo pero, cuando el monstruo iba a ser vencido definitivamente...

- FUEGO OSCURO - ...el otro monstruo se dispone a atacar derrivando a las dos sailors.

- Dos niñatas menos, aunqueno entiendo como unos terricolas de este planeta pueden tener tanto poder como para destruir a dos monstruos mios -

Entonces el monstruo se dirige hacia nuestra heroina y cuando se dispone a atacarla...

- MAR CONGELANTE ... El monstruo, que no se esperaba el ataque queda derribado a unos metros alejado de las sailors y dice furioso:

- ¿QUIÉN DIABLOS ERES? MUÉSTRATE

- Ehh monstruito-salido-de-no-se-donde ten más respeto hacia tus superiores... Pringao! Que eso es lo que eres...hombre...es que hoy en día ya nadie te respeta leñe... - dice un chico con antifaz de color azul apareciendo de repente.

- Tio pero ¿tu eres tonto o es que de pequeño te estamparon contra la pared? - dice una chica pegándole en la cabeza del chico. Ésta lleva un vestido parecido el de las sailors pero todo de color rojo.

- JO-DER, Hestia ¿es que siempre tienes que joderme mis entradas espectaculares? Lo que pasa es que eres un celosa de cuidado... pero es normal... nadie es tan inteligente... tan atractivo...tan valiente...como yo jajaja... Los héroes infalibles siempre somos envidiados..ahh...que dura es la vida...- dice el chico

- ¿Quien dices que es inteligente...atractivo... y valiente Nereo¿Dónde esta ese Héroe infalible que dices?...porque no lo veo por ningún lado - dice otro chico con un antifad de color gris acompañado de otra chica con un vestido de color marrón.

- ¿ Qué dices Eolo? Eso es que estas CE-LO-SO -le respondo el chico de azul.

- BUENO YA... acabemos con esto y largémonos de aquí... ¿ENTENDIDO? - dice la chica de marrón.

En eso, el grupo se gira hacia el monstruo y...

- ¿ Dónde está? - pregunta Hestia, la chica de rojo

- Esto... hace rato que se ha ido...- dice U.S.M aún en el suelo.

- ¿Qué qué? - dice Gea - Esto es increible, venimos aquí para nada - se gira hacia Nereo y dice - Estarás contento...- le dice fulminándolo con la mirada.

Eolo se dirige a Nereo y dice dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda - Vaya mierda de Héroe que estás hecho chaval.

Después de algunos insulto y de algunos guantados el grupo¿extraño¿raro?... bueno que al final esos cuatro se largan dejando a nuestras dos Sailors con unas cuantas gotas de sudor en la frente.

**"¿Otra Sailor Moon en masculino? Madre mia, que Diós nos coga confesados..."**

**

* * *

**

**Templo de Hikawa, después de... la "batalla"...**

- Así que ahora hay más escoria que hechar del planeta ¿no?- dice Haruka mirando de reojo a los tres nuevos inegrantes.

- Si pero eran muy...no se como eran pero normales seguro que no... están como una cabra... -dice Seiya.

- Que va Siya si eran muy monos, sobre todo el de azul jeje - dice Serena riendo. Seiya no contesta, pero se la queda mirando con una enorme gota de sudor. - Además seguro que son buenos...al fin y al cabo nos han salvado ¿verdad Seiya? - le pregunta Serena.

- Si, si, pobre monstruo. Yo en su lugar también me huviese largado...es que ese grupo está muy mal... yo cuando he visto huir al monstruo no sabía si reirme, llorar o patearles el culo a esos locos...porque no me podía levantar que si no... -dice Seiya.

-Jajajaaj eso tendría que haberlo visto - dice Minako riendo

- Bueno ya basta, lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar a que el enemigo vuelva a atacar y cuando aparezcas esas personas las investigamosy intentamos averiguar que hacen aquí ¿De acuerdo? - dice Setsuna

- Esta bien pero os aseguro que son buenas personas - dice Serena tozudamente

- Yo no los llamaría personas precisamente...- murmura Seiya por lo debajo.

-¿Qué dices Seiya? No te heoído bien- le dice Serena

- Nada, nada que tienes razón, andabombón vamos a dar un paseo ¿si? - le dice Seiya abrazándola por la cintura.

- Quítale laspezuñas de encima engendro - le dice Haruka separanda a Serena de Seiya.- Mejor te acompañamos nosotros a tu casa gatita. - dice Haruka mirando mal a Seiya

- Esta bien... jeje adiós a todos, adiós Seiya - dice Serena subiendo al coche de Haruka.

- Menuda mierda... ese Haruka... ya se las verá ya... mira que separarme del bombón... - dice Seiya enfadado.

- Así es la vida hermano jajaja - dice Yaten riendo

* * *

**En la nave del grupo extravagante...**

**- ¿**Teneis alguna pista del paradero de ella? -

- No mi señor pero hemos encontrado a las sailors... ella no debe de estar muy lejos Mi señor - contesta Gea

- Perfecto... investigadlas y descubrid sus identidades y cuando deis con ella... me la trais aquí de ¿acuerdo? En las batallas protegedlas del enemigo, no dejeis que mueran así nos serán más útiles - responde el "Señor"

- Se Hará como usted ordene mi Señor - responde Gea

- Así espero, no quiero fallos...

Cuando Gea desaparece, el "Señor" hace aparecer una imagen en la pared de una reina con el pelo plateado recogido con dos odangos y con una media luan en la frente

- Pronto te encontraré...Serenity...

* * *

Wolas¿ Que os ha parecido? Vaya, vaya parece que la historia va avanzando y los misterios se van aclarando... Este capitulo hja sido corto pero así puedo empezar mejor el próximo capítulo. 

Para todas sus dudas, opiniones, ect... envienme un review porfa!Que son mi motivación!


	12. poco a poco se descubre la verdad

**_Disclaimer:_** _La dueña de Sailor Moon es de la genio Naoko Takeuchi. Yo no gano nada con esta historia._

_- Diálogo-_

_**"negrita":** Pensamientos_

_**cursiva:** flash back, visiones_

_**U.S.M: Universal Sailor Moon ----- S.N: Sailor Neptuno------S.S.F: Sailor Star Fighter**_

_**S.M: Sailos Marte ---------------- S.U: Sailor Urano --------S.S.H: Sailor Star Healer**_

_**S.ME: Sailor Mercurio ------------ S.P: Sailor Plutón ------- S.S.M: Sailor Star Maker**_

_**S.J: Sailor Júpiter ----------------S.S: Sailor Saturno**_

_**SV: Sailor Venus ---------------- P.U: Príncipe Urano**_

**W**_olas de nuevo! _

_Lo se no merezco que sigais leyendo mi fic...TT he tardado muchísimo en actualizar...soy muy mala lo se...no pretndo disculparme porque no hay escusas que me disculpen...realmente he estado metida en mis cosas y he dejado de lado al fic...la razón principal de esto es que realmente no se como va a continuar...y mucho menos con el tema de las parejas...en un principio iban a ser unas y ahora...al ir evolucionando el fic puede que sean otras asi que estoy hecha un lio por lo tanto **cuando acabeis de leer el fic leed mi comentario** porque es importante y necesito vuestra opinión...bueno otro aspecto que quería decir es relacionado con la Serena que se ve en el final del capitulo principal...esa imagen tiene el pelo plateado porque representa que ese es el aspecto que debe tener la reina heredera del Milenio de Plata cuando toma el trono, es decir, la reina Serenidad (madre de Serena) antes de ser reina tenía el pelo dorado como Serena...Ya se que en la serie la Neo-Reina Serenidad aparece con el pelo dorado pero asi queda mejor en el fic ya que la Diosa Selene tenía el pelo plateado y como Serena es su reencarnación queda bien..._

_Bueno ahora si ya dejo de molestaros xDD... **A LEER!**_

* * *

********

Poco a poco se descubre la verdad

Un día qualquiera, dos semanas más tarde del encuentro con las "extrañas" sailors, Serena va paseando por la calle cuando se tropieza con alguien, para variar...

- Ups! perdón iba despistada y... - se exusa Serena

- ¿Serena?- dice el causante del tropiezo.

- Da-Darien... -

-Serena...Serena tenemos que hablar- dice Darien con cautela.

- Es que...ahora estoy ocupada y...-

- Serena por favor...slo serán unos minutos - ruega Darien

-Esta bien...

Una vez que llegan a Crower Center se sientan y empiezan a hablar

- Serena...yo... lo siento muchísimo, de verdad que no te quería hacer daño...no se...no se lo que me pasó para que acabara con esa chica...supongo que...no se... había algo en ella que...que...hacía que quisiese estar con ella... lo siento Serena, se que no tengo ningún derecho a pedírtelo pero... yo realmente quisiera que no lo dejáramos...Serena, me gustaría mucho que pudieses perdonarme porque yo aun ...

- Basta Darien...no lo digas...no es verdad...si te paras a pensar puede que me quieras...pero no me amas Darien...nunca lo hiciste, además hay algo que debo decirte...en el pasado tu y yo no nos amábamos...tu amabas a orta persona...y en cuanto a Chibiusa...bueno ella no desaparecerá pero yo no puedo estar con una persona que no me ama y que hasta puede que, con el tiempo, también deje de amarlo solo para que Chibiusa nazca...Darien tu debes buscar a esa persona que realmente amas...la reina Serenidad, con la ayuda del cristal de plata nos modificó la memoria a todos...asi que no debes sentirte culpable...pero te diré una cosa...deja de juntarte con esa chica...ella no es la persona que realmente amas...creeme Darien...si sigues con ella si que estarás cometiendo un grave error... - dice Serena con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Serena...¿Todo eso es verdad?...yo no se que decir...- dice Darien bajando la mirada.

- No digas nada...mejor vamos a tu casa...allí te devolveré tus recuerdos...tus auténticos recuerdos... -dice Serena levantándose

-Realmente quieres hacerlo? Yo se que te quiero muchísimo Serena y estoy seguro que puedo volver a enamorarme de ti... -dice Darien acercándose a Serena.

- Es que nunca has estado enamorado de mi Darien...es lo mejor creeme.

Cuando Serena y Darien llegan a la casa de éste...

- ¿Serena quieres algo de beber?- pregunta Darien

- ¿Eh? No, no gracias...será mejor que te devuelva de una vez los recuerdos...tengo cosas que hacer y no he avisado a casa de que llegaría tarde a si que será mejor que comencemos de una vez-

- Esta bien ¿Que tengo que hacer? - pregunta Darien

En eso que llaman a la puerta...

Toc,toc,toc

- ¿Esperabas a alguien Darien?- pregunta Serena un poco enfadada

- Eh...no que yo sepa no...-dice Darien sin moverse

- Bueno ya abro yo...- Serena se dirige hacia la puerta y al abrirla se encuentra con la chica que estaba con Darien la última vez ( N.S: jejeje en posición comprometida... )

- Hola ¿está Darien? - pregunta la chica.

Serena se la queda mirando...

**" Pero tendrá morro...como se lo ocurre hablarme así, sonriendo después de lo que pasó?... un momento...su aura me suena mucho...es...como si ya la conociera de hace mucho...pero eso es imposible...se parece...su aura se parece a la de...no...es imposible que sea ella...no entiendo nada...porque tengo la sensación de que estoy en frente de...en frente de la Reina Serenidad...?"**

- Serena...Serena ¿ Te encuentras bien?-

- ¿Eh?...Si...si estoy bien...no pasa nada Darien...será mejor que me vaya...acabo de recordar que he quedado con...**"piensa Serena piensa..." **

**- **¿ Con quien?- pregunta Darien.

- esto...que he quedado con...con...Setsuna...eso, que he quedado con ella para...para ver su nueva colección...jeje que despistada que estoy...ya no me acordaba...bueno Darien me voy ya quedaremos en otro momento-

- Serena espera no tienes porque irte ya se va ella...-dice Darien sujetando a Serena del brazo.

- Es que tengo que irme ya quedaremos...bueno...esto...adios- dice Serena mirando a la chica.

Serena, una vez fuera de la vista de Darien, de esa chica o de cualquier mirón se comunica con Setsuna por el telecomunicador.

- Sestuna ¿Estas muy ocupada ahora mismo? -le pregunta Serena con inseguridad

- No ahora mismo no...¿porque¿ Ha ocurrido algo? -

- No, no es nada grave ni ha atacado ningún enemigo es solo que...- empieza a explicar indecisa Serena..

- Mejor ven a casa y así hablamos con tranquilidad de acuerdo Serena...- le responde Setsuna.

-Esta bien...en cinco minutos estoy allí...pero si molesto mejor quedamos otro día...en realidad no es tan importante...-responde Serena.

- No pasa nada...además siempre es bueno que estés aquí...las chicas te hechamos de menos...sobre todo Haruka...está realmente sobre protector con todo lo que se refiera a Hotaru, Michiru o a ti...jaja bueno hasta ahora- se despide Setsuna.

De camino a casa de las exteriores...

**" No lo entiendo...porque tengo la sensación de que esa chica es la reina Serenidad? Y porque tengo esta sensación ahora y no la otra vez? **

"_Verá Majestad, he viajado hasta la era del gobierno de su hija y, por lo que he visto, ella se casará con el príncipe Endymión y gobernarán juntos la Tierra. Pero como la Tierra será salvada por su hija, ella es quien tendrá más poder.- Explica la Sailor a la otra mujer._

_- Muy bien... entonces todo lo que debo de hacer es reencarnarme yo también en esa época y entonces... entonces haré que Endimión pierda todo el poder y deje de ser rey o príncipe de la Tierra y podré gobernar el planeta gracias a mi hija... y así podré vengarme de la familia real del planeta terrestre de una vez por todas... así podré vengar la muerte de mi difunto marido... "_

**"Vaya es verdad...ya no me acordaba de eso...¿Y si es verdad¿Y si realmente la Reina Serenidad se reencarnó en esta época y resulta que esa chica es ella? Pero...no puede ser...ella era mi madre...es imposible que quisiese hacerme tanto daño...pero...será mejor que deje de pensar eso y lo hable con Setsuna estoy segura de que ella me sabrá explicar todo esto..."

* * *

**

**Una vez en casa de las sailors exteriores**

- Bienvenida Serena- le saluda Setsuna al abrirle la puerta. Una vez sentadas en el sofá, después de ternimar de beberse el té y las pastas Setsuna dice - Haber Serena ¿Qué era eso que me querías preguntar y que te tenía tan preocupada?

- Pues, en realidad...supongo que tendré que empezar desdel principio...- empieza a decir Serena. Una vez terminado el relato de Serena en que le explica desde el encuentro con Darien y esa chica antes de ir al pasado hasta la sensación que ha sentido cuando se ha encontrado con esa chica pocas horas antes y sus suposiciones... - ¿Así que crees que esa chica es la reencarnación de la reina Serenidad?- le pregunta Setsuna.

- Pues no estoy segura...además no entiendo porqué he sentido esa sensación ahora y no cuando la ví la última vez- dice Serena.

- Eso tiene su explicación Serena y es la siguiente; tú antes de ir al pasado no habías absorvido el poder del cristal de plata...y por lo tanto...no tenías el poder que tienes ahora...supongo que el que sepas reconocer las diferentes auras en las pewrsonas debe de ser uno de los poderes del cristal de plata...al fin y al cabo el mismo cristal sabía desde siempre reconocer la aura de su portadora...ya que no se dejaba controlar por nadie que no fuese descendiente directo de la familia real de la Luna, por eso has podido reconocer a la reencarnación de la que fue la Reina Serenidad...de todas maneras hoy, cuando Michiru llege a casa le diré que busque la oura de la reina Serenidad...ya que su espejo puede mostrar también las auras de las personas, siempre y cuando esas personas tengan un minimo de poder.- le responde Setsuna.

Esa misma noche...Setsuna llama a Serena a su casa para confirmarle todas sus sospechas...en efecto la Reina Serenidad se reencarnó en esta época bajo la identidad de Sayako Onimura, pediatra del hospital en el que Darien trabaja...

* * *

****

Al día siguiente en el Templo de Hikawa

- Aun no se bien que esta pasando pero lo que si es claro es que Serena desde que volvió del pasado ha estado actuando de una manera diferente...es com si ya no quisiera estar con Darien...eso lo entiendo después de todo lo que pasó pero me esperaba que estuviese más triste...aunque también puede ser que esté finguiendo pero durante este poco tiempo parece como si se huviese sacado un peso de encima...parece más relajada...no se lo que le habrá pasado en el pasado pero lo que si es claro es que ha cambiado...para bien o para mal, eso no lo se...pero ha cambiado - dice Ray a su acompañante.

- No lo se...será mejor que esperemos a que ella misma nos lo diga...pero lo que también me preocupa es la aparición de los enemigos y los guerreros que vieron Serena y Seiya...Luna y Artemis están investigando pero no han obtenido ningún resultado...- dice Amy preocupada.

- Yo también he intentado ver quienes son con la ayuda del fuego pero no he descubierto nada...aunque no me guste nada...tendremos que esperar a que el enemigo vuelva a actuar y tengo el presentimiento de que...

- Pero quieres hacer el favor de callarte de una vez! Dios no entiendo porqué me ha hecho venir a mi...si lo se no vengo...eres insoportable! - dice una chica a gritos delante del templo interrumpiendo a Ray.

- Si ya...no lo disimules...te mueres por mi...claro que es normal...siendo yo tan atractivo e irresistible...- responde un chico al lado de ésta

- Ya córtala...mira que llegas a ser creido...

- Hola - Saluda Ray acercandose a ellos junto a Amy.- ¿En que les puedo atender?-

- Este...estábamos dando una vuelta y hemos llegado hasta acá jeje - responde el chico. - me llamo Akira Tokiyama y esta de aquí es Ayumi Ogawa - dice apuntando a su joven acompañante.

- Yo soy Ray Hino, la encargada del templo y ella es mi amiga Ami Mizuno- responde Ray.

- Encantados...y perdonad por la discusión...- dice Ayumi avergonzada. En ese momento aparece el abuelo de Ray.

- Ahhh clientes, clientes...y además hay una chica joven preciosa... les podemos ayudar en alguna cosa? - pregunta el abuelo acercándose a Ayumi.

- Abuelo! ya me encargo yo tu ve a hacer otra cosa! - responde Ray empujando a su abuelo hacia dentro del templo. - perdonad...es que es lo que no hay...

"Es él...el era el portador de unos de los cristales arcoiris...ella no debe de andar muy lejos...pronto la encontraremos...pero habrá que vigilarlas a ellas también..." piensa Ayumi.

- Ahhhh, socorro! -

- ¿ Que pasa? - pregunta Akira mirando hacia donde viene el grito.

- No se, será mejor que llamemos a la policia...vamos Amy acompañame vosotros quedaros aqui - respode Ray.

* * *

****

En el lugar del combate

- Ja ja maldita humana nadie vendrá a ayudarte asi que dame tu energía!-

- Que te lo crees tu eso...-

- ¿Quien habla?- pregunta el montruo mirando a todas partes en busca de alguien.

- Yo soy la guerrero del fuego y en nombre de Marte te perdonaré- dice S.M

- Y yo soy la guerrero del agua y tampoco te perdonaré- dice S.Me

- Malditas entrometidas os mataré a las dos...ENERGIA OSCURA...

S.M logra esquivar el ataque pero S.Me no lo logra y sale desprendida por los aires...

- Mercurio!- grita S.M - Saeta llameante de Marte. El monstruo, que estaba distraido, sale desprendido y choca contra un arbol, cuando se levanta, se dirige hacia S.M y le pega una patada degándola en el suelo.

- Ahora si que morirás, ENERGIA...-

- FURIA DEL FUEGO...- el montruo vuelve a salir disparado pero ahora con muchas más heridas que antes...- Quienes...diablos soys!- grita desesperado el monstruo.

- Yo soy alguien demasiado importante como para decirselo a un monstruo de pacotilla como tú!-

- Cállate Nereo, que quien le ha dado he sido yo...- dice una chica vestida de sailor de color rojo.

- Va...es que soy demasiado bueno como para ensuciarme las manos con un monstruo de esos, este no me hace ni cosquillas y...- mientras el joven guerrero sigue y sigue hablando, el monstruo les ataca. ENRGIA OSCURA!

Esta vez, quien no logra salvarse es la chica que no puede moverse...

- Te mataré primero a tí ja ja ja ENERGIA OSCURA!- La chica, que no puede moverse cierra los ojos esperando lo peor...

- ESCUDO LUNAR...PROTEGE!-

El ataque del monstruo rebota y le toca a él, ya que no se lo esperaba. Una vez en el suelo casi muerto pregunta - Quien...quien me ha entorpecido mis plane? -

La chica, asombrada por el asombroso poder que tiene la persona que la ha salvado...se gira al oir la voz de su salvadora.

- Como te atreves a atacar a los guerreros que protegen este planeta? No te pienso perdonar...Yo soy la guerro que lucha por el amor y la justicia, Soy Universal Sailor Moon y en nombre de la Luna...te castigaré - dice U.S.M

S.Me, que se da cuenta de que el montruo esta en el suelo le ataca - RAPSODIA ACUATICA DE MERCURIO! - el montruo logra escapar pero cuando se da cuenta de lo que esta ocurriendo ya es demasiado tarde...

- LUZ UNIVERSAL...PURIFICA!

Una vez el monstruo desaparece, U.S.M se acerca a la chica herida y la ayuda a levantarse.

- ¿Cómo estas? - pregunta U.S.M - bien gracias - responde secamente la chica.

En ese momento aparece un monstruo en forma humana.

- Malditas guerreros no pienso permitir que interumpais mis planes...Yo soy uno de los grandes caballeros oscuros...Soy Ebeo...el caballero de las tinieblas...recordad mi nombre...porque seré yo quien os haga desaparecer de este mundo de una vez por todas...

* * *

****

Al día siguiente en casa de los Tsukino

- El caballero de las tinieblas? - pregunta una gatita negra

- Si, según él, pertenece a los caballeros oscuros...sabes algo de eso Luna? - pregunta Serena saliendo del baño en pigama y secándose el pelo.

- Pues...solo se las leyendas que se decía en la Luna,...pero supongo que eso ya lo debes de decir...al fin y al cabo...recuperaste todos tus recuerdos cuando absorviste el cristal de plata. - responde Luna.

- Pues será mejor avisar a Amy y a las otras, estoy segura que podrán encontrar alguna cosa...-

Toc, toc...

- Serena hija te han venido a ver unos hombres...- dice la madre de Serena entrando en la habitación. - baja a ver que quieren...no los hagas esperar -

- Unos hombres? De acuerdo ahora bajo.- Cuando Serena llega al comedor se encuentra con Chronos y los 4 Generales...si si...los 4 siervos de la reina Berly...

- Eh...que hacen ellos aqui? - pregunta Serena

- Majestad...ellos serán a partir de ahora los guardianes de la Tierra...estan a servbicio del Endymion...verá ellos en el pasado estabán bajo el control de Metalia...ella con sus poderes los manipuló y la misma Berly les revivió y manipuló cuando ella renació...ahora yo los he revivido y les he devuelto el control de su cuerpo...ellos son leales a Endymion Majestad...además...ayudarán a prooteger al planeta una vez que usted no este...- explica Chronos.

- Una vez que yo no esté? No te entiendo- dice Serena

- Verá es que la he venido a buscar para que se venga conmigo a mi castillo, donde el tiempo es eterno para así poder entrenarse...solo pasará 4 semanas en el tiempo real que allí equivaldría a uns 4 años aproximadamente - dice Chronos

- Vaya...bueno si tu crees que es lo mejor...vamos pero primero tendríamos que avisar a los demás - dice Serena.

- Eso desde luego Majestad.

* * *

Wolas de nuevo! 

Bueno quería haceros un pregunta...sobre parejas...

Quereis que Amy, Ray, Makoto y Minako esten de pareja con los generales o que Amy esté con Taiki, Ray con Fernando, Makoto con Andew y Minako con Yaten?

Gracias a tods ls que me hayais dejado reviews!

Contestad!Necesito vuestra opinión! y dejad también quejas,...


	13. 4 generales,viaje al castillo chronos

**_Disclaimer:_** _La dueña de Sailor Moon es de la genio Naoko Takeuchi. Yo no gano nada con esta historia._

_-_ Diálogo_-_

_**"negrita":** Pensamientos_

_cursiva flash back, visiones_

_**U.S.M: Universal Sailor Moon ----- S.N: Sailor Neptuno------S.S.F: Sailor Star Fighter**_

_**S.M: Sailos Marte ---------------- S.U: Sailor Urano --------S.S.H: Sailor Star Healer**_

_**S.ME: Sailor Mercurio ------------ S.P: Sailor Plutón ------- S.S.M: Sailor Star Maker**_

_**S.J: Sailor Júpiter ----------------S.S: Sailor Saturno**_

_**SV: Sailor Venus ---------------- P.U: Príncipe Urano**_

_Wolas…nuevamente…hace por lo menos un siglo que no actualizo…realmente no merezco perdón…y tampoco tengo excusas pero es que cada vez me cuesta más seguir el fic…me quedo sin ideas y entre eso y la universidad (que es mi 1r año) nunca encuentro el momento de ponerme, mira que intento hacer largos los capítulos pero me quedo sin ideas…pero bueno de acabarlo lo acabo seguro…y espero poder actualizar lo más pronto posible, espero que os siga gustando la historia_ _Mil disculpas!!!_

* * *

**Los cuatro generales, el viaje hacia el castillo de Chronos y el ataque **

**Templo de Hikawa**

Eran las 5 de la tarde aproximadamente, cuando las legendarias sailors scauts se reunieron en el templo de Hikawa a la espera de la llamada de su princesa. Mucha gente podría decir que esa princesa era una niña caprichosa que desconocía los peligros de la vida, pero eso no era verdad y todas las sailors le tenían mucho respeto por ser la princesa...y un cariño incondicional porque con sus tonterías, sus risas interminables y con su enorme corazón, Serena Tsukino les alegraba la vida a todas...ella era la luz más preciada que poseían y darían su vida por ella sin pensárselo...porque su princesa es insubstituible.

- Chicas siento el retraso es que me quedé dormida y Luna no me quiso levantar – se disculpa Serena dándole una mala mirada a Luna.

- Serena esa es la mentira más grande que has dicho hasta ahora...si hasta te he tenido que arañar la cara para que te despertases, a mí no me eches la culpa de que siempre te quedes dormida y llegues tarde a todos lados...- contesta luna enfadada.

- Luna tiene razón, Serena tonta no digas más mentiras que aquí todas te conocemos...eres una perezosa y punto...no le eches la culpa a la pobre Luna que ya tiene suficiente con aguantarte – contesta Ray con burla.

- Ay ya Ray cállate, lo que te pasa es que me tienes celos porque soy más hermosa que tú – y dicho esto la princesa más poderosa del universo...le saca la lengua a una de sus sailors.

- Bueno, no es por molestar pero yo no me he tirado dos horas intentando despistar a un centenar de fans locas para venir y ver como os peleáis como niñas pequeñas– dice Yaten harto de las pelas legendarias entre Serena y Ray.

- Oye chaval a ti nadie te ha dicho que vengas y no hables a si de la gatita si no te las quieres ver conmigo – responde Haruka defendiendo a Serena.

- Calma chicos y tú Ray deja de molestar a Serena...- dice Amy poniendo calma en el ambiente.

- Esta bien...- responde Ray- A propósito cabeza de chorlito ¿porque nos has llamado? -

- Bueno os he reunido para informaros que me iré al castillo de Chronos para entrenar, aquí serán solo cuatro semanas pero allí serán cuatro años.- explica Serena

- Y porqué tienes que ir? Ya eres suficiente poderosa no? – pregunta Seiya a quien la marcha de Serena no le hace ninguna gracia.

- Chronos dice que no tengo el dominio de todo el poder del cristal de plata y que si me voy con él a su castillo me podrá ayudar a saber utilizar todo ese poder .

- y no puedes entrenar aquí...no se si es bueno confiar tanto en él la verdad...- dice Seiya cada vez más enfadado.

- La princesa no podría entrenar durante cuatro años en la Tierra porque antes de ese periodo el enemigo ya se habrá apoderado del planeta – responde el Rey Chronos, acabado de llegar, mirando de manera altanera a Seiya.

Nadie dice nada...puesto que nadie se esperaba la llegada del Rey y las inners además de sorprendidas están en estado de shock ya que el Rey no está solo sino que lo acompañan los cuatro generales del reino oscuro, Jedite, Nepherite, Zosite y Kunzite pero con apariencia y ropa de personas normales.

- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? – pregunta Ray enfadada y sorprendida

- Que pasa Ray, los conoces? – pregunta Michiru

- ¿ Que si los conocemos? Ellos son los cuatro generales del reino oscuro, y deberían estar muertos! – exclama sorprendida Makoto.

- ¿ los generales¿Son los que destruyeron la luna en el pasado? – pregunta sorprendida Haruka.

- Exacto, son nuestros enemigos PODER DEL CRISTAL DE MAR...-

- No lo hagas Ray – dice Serena cogiéndole el brazo – ellos nos son nuestros enemigos,

- Pero que dices Serena ellos destruyeron la luna en el pasado e intentaron apoderarse de la tierra en esta época – le dice alterada Ray.

- Ya lo se pero hicieron todo eso porque estaban manipulados por la energía oscura de Metalia, ellos son leales a Darien, el príncipe de la Tierra – explica Serena

- Pues ya se pueden ir por donde han venido, no los queremos con nosotros - responde mordazmente Haruka.

- Haruka nosotras no somos quien para decirles lo que tienen que hacer, incluso me atrevería a decir que son ellos los que tienen derecho a reclamarlos, al fin y al cabo ellos eran, son y serán los guardianes de la Tierra – dice Serena amablemente a Haruka para calmarlo.

- Pues no he visto que hayan hecho algo para protegerla hasta ahora...-responde Haruka por lo bajo.

- Es más, nosotras ni si quiera somos auténticas personas de la Tierra, por si no te acuerdas nosotras somos de la luna, aunque nos hayamos reencarnado en este planeta no tenemos derecho a decirles lo que han de hacer- explica Serena ignorando el comentario de Haruka.- Además son muy buenas personas – acaba diciendo con una sonrisa.

- y eso ¿por que?- le pregunta Haruka ahora más calmado pero fingiendo estar enfadado...

- pues porque me han comprado un helado

...Silencio general...

- Está bien...- dice Haruka y acercándose a Kunzite dice – Bienvenidos al grupo de las Sailors Scauts.

- Gracias – responde éste dándole la mano a Haruka.

- Bueno, ahora que ya se ha aclarado todo lamento deciros que su majestad y yo nos tenemos que ir, tenemos que aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que nos queda antes de la gran batalla – dice Chronos interrumpiendo la escena. 

- Está bien vámonos, chicas os echaré mucho de menos – dice Serena.

Una vez hechas las despedidas, Serena se acerca a Seiya y ante la sorpresa de todo el grupo lo besa en los labios. Luego va hacia Chronos lo abraza y al instante el Rey Chronos y la futura Neo-Reina Serenidad desaparecen.

Al cabo de unos instantes...

- ¡Animal¿Cómo te atreves a besar a la gatita¿Qué son esas confianzas? – Dice Haruka, que es el primero en reaccionar, mientras se va acercando a Seiya con cara de malas pulgas...y es entonces cuando todos reaccionan y comienzan a discutir, aunque uno de ellos sigue en la Luna, con una sonrisa de bobo y con la mano tocándose los labios...

**En la base del enemigo**

En una sala en penumbras y con una decoración bastante tétrica que sería la inspiración de cualquier director de cine de terror, dos personas discuten acaloradamente...

- vaya, vaya, vaya, parece que el "gran Ebeo" es incapaz de cumplir con una simple misión, debería darte vergüenza que unas simples e insignificantes humana te hayas arruinado la misión que se te ha encargado... me pregunto porqué el amo te deja seguir con vida...eres un inútil que no sirve para nada más que para cometer errores -comenta una mujer vestida con un traje negro hasta los pies con una obertura en la parte de los muslos. Su cabellos es azcabache y sus ojos rojos como la sangre.

- Tú no te metas en esto Nicte, ya me encargaré yo de sacar de en medio a esas malditas mocosas y si el amo me ha dejado con vida es porqué soy poderoso y necesita de mi poder, soy imprescindible para la misión así que cállate y observa como mato a esas entrometidas de una vez por todas. Ya estoy harto de tantos jueguecitos estúpidos – contesta Ebeo bastante mosqueado.

- No hables tanto y actúa de una maldita vez Ebeo porque lo único que haces es que la búsqueda de esa princesa se más lenta – le dice Hades.

- Aún no entiendo porque hemos de buscarla, al fin y al cabo es una simple princesa no? No veo que problemas puede causarnos la verdad – dice Némesis uniéndose a la conversación.

- No seas idiota, ella es la única persona que es capaz de anular el poder del amo, hay que matarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde y ella despierte todo el poder que tiene en su interior, parece mentira que aun a estas horas no sepáis ni esto. ¡Estoy rodeado de una panda de inútiles! –contesta Hades.

– Bueno, bueno, no te sulfures y en cuanto a ti Ebeo, mata a esas malditas sailors de una vez para luego poder buscar a esa princesa y así poder completar la misión, sino al amo nos acabará matando por tu culpa. – dice Némesis

- No hace falta que me lo digas, recuerda que soy uno de los cuatro grandes caballeros oscuros...yo no pierdo contra unas malditas humanas insignificantes.

**En paradero desconocido...**

- Bienvenida a mi dulce hogar, Princesa – dice Chronos, apartando dulcemente a Serena de sus brazos, una vez llegados al Palacio.

- ¿Aquí es dónde vives? – Pregunta Serena muy sorprendida, y no es para menos, ya que delante de ellos se encuentra un enorme palacio con grandes balcones y ventanales.

Pero lo más impactante no es el palacio sino el lugar en donde se encuentra, encima mismo de las nubes puras y blancas del cielo.

- Bueno¿que le parece si le enseño rápidamente el palacio y empezamos de una vez a entrenar? – le pregunta Chronos a una todavía sorprendida Serena.

- Muy bien...¡a entrenar entonces!

**Cuatro semanas más tarde...**

- Dios, es en estos momentos cuando se hecha de menos a Serena, ahora me doy cuanta que sin ella somos muy débiles...ojala que venga pronto porque no se si podremos continuar defendiendo la Tierra... ¡a este paso cuando Serena llegue ya estaremos muertas! – dice Amy sollozando en brazos de Taiki

- Vamos, vamos cálmate, en estos momentos las chicas necesitan apoyo y poniéndote a llorar no conseguirás nada, además tampoco sois débiles, lo que pasa es que luchas con más fuerza cuando Serena está con vosotras porque ella os infunde valor, pero sois muy buenas y mis hermanos y yo estamos aquí para ayudaros y también los guerreros de Darien. De todas maneras hemos destruido un monstruo ¿no? – dice Taiki intentando animar a la guerrero del agua.

- Pero ¿a que precio? – Dice Amy – Ray y Minako están ingresadas en el hospital por heridas graves, Michiru tiene una fractura en le brazo y Haruka no puede mover la pierna derecha a causa de una herida muy fea, si nos vuelven a atacar no creo que volvamos a ganar, sin la ayuda de Haruka ¡estamos prácticamente vencidas! – contesta Amy desesperada.

- Ya verás como salimos de esta Amy, ten fe y ahora será mejor que vayamos al templo de Hikawa a reunirnos con los demás.

Cuando Amy y Taiki llegan al templo, Makoto y Nathan se encuentran conversando entre ellos, Setsuna, Michiru y Hotaru hablando con Luna y James, Zack y Kevin intentando separa a Haruka de Seiya, una escena bastante divertida dado que Haruka no se aguantaba solo e intentaba pegar a Seiya con una muleta...hecho nada agradable para Yaten ya que es él quien recibe la mayoría de golpes al estar en medio de la pelea...

Pero todos dejan de lado lo que estaban haciendo ya que un grito les llama la atención...otro ataque del enemigo, sin duda.

**Zona del ataque**

En el lugar podemos ver un ser de color marrón con unos enormes cuernos en la cabeza y unos brazos con unas garras para nada agradable, sujetando a un hombre de unos 40 años que intenta proteger a su pareja, tirada en la calle sollozando desesperada y gritando ayuda.

- Grita todo lo que quieras humana, nadie es tan estúpido para venir aquí a ayudarte – le dice Ebeo desde un árbol cercano a la batalla

- Pues nosotras si que hemos venido ¡y no somos para nada estúpidas! – le contesta S.J

- Si que lo sois, claro que mejor para mí, así os elimino de una vez por todas jajaja vamos monstruo mío acaba con ellas!

- Eso ya lo veremos... Ataque de hojas de roble de Jupiter

El ataque toca al monstruo pero sorprentemente de los cuernos aparece una energía oscura que absorbe el ataque y lo devuelve con más fuerza haciendo que S.J y S.Me que estaba cerca salgan volando y choquen contra un árbol dejándolas tiradas en el suelo por el golpe.

- **_¿ Por qué diantre tienen que ser tan poderosos?_** – Se pregunta S.Me mientras intenta levantarse antes de que el enemigo lance el próximo ataque.

- **_Así nunca podremos vencerlos…Serena vuelve…_**

- Vaya aburrimiento, no saben hacer nada más? Parece que separadas sois más débiles de lo que creía…ha merecido la pena perder a uno de mis monstruos…ahora será más fácil librarme de vosotras…muahahahaha…elimínalas de una vez por todas –Dice Ebeo al monstruo.

- Pues te vas a quedar con las ganas…no es que sean mi prioridad…pero son mujeres al fin y al cabo…y tampoco son tan feas…- Dice una voz interrumpiendo la escena.

- Muéstrate de una vez para que mi monstruo puede finalizar la tarea – Responde enojado Ebeo.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte a mí con ese tono? – En ese momento de un árbol sale una figura de un hombre con un antifaz parecido al de Haruka pero de color azul. – Por si no lo sabías yo soy un héroe y me debes de tratar con respeto ¿entiendes?

- Pero ¿ Quién te has creído que eres he mocoso? – Le responde Ebeo aun más enojado y con la cara roja de furia – Yo soy uno de los grandes caballeros oscuros, deberías inclinarte ante mi, mocoso irrespetuoso!!!

- " Tierra Sagrada…Yo te invoco…Mueve los suelos….Atrae los terremotos…" Tierra Sagrada….Ataca – De la nada aparece una esfera enorme de tierra y rápidamente se dirige al monstruo engulléndolo para finalmente explotar matando al monstruo en el acto.

- **_¿Qué ha sido ese poder? Ese chico no lo ha hecho…entonces? _**– S.Me aun en shock dirige su mirada al chico nuevo.

- Gea…porque siempre te metes en medio ¿eh? Ahora no he podido demostrar lo que es un Heron de verdad…has desanimado a mis fans que se han quedado con las ganas de verme entrar en acción – dice el chico del antifaz a una sombra al lado del árbol anterior, haciendo un puchero.

- Si dejaras de hacer el ridículo y actuaras en vez de decir tonterías no habría intervenido,…la última vez casi matan a Hestia. – Contesta enojada Gea.

- Pero..- Pero Nereo no puede acabar porque en ese instante Ebeo, furioso por haber perdido a su monstruo ataca cogiendo desprevenidos a los chicos.

- ENERGIA OSCURA…

Nereo y Gea chocan entre sí y caen encima de S.J que aún no se podía mover, provocando que Gea se dé un golpe serio en la cabeza y pierde el conocimiento mientras que Nereo se da contra el árbol en la espalda sin poder moverse.

- Mierda…Maldito cobarde…Gea estas bien? Gea – Grita Nereo en dirección a la guerrero caída.

- Ya es demasiado tarde pero te mataré primero a ti para que no la veas morir…¿A qué soy bueno? Deberías estar agradecido mocoso – Dice Ebeo acercándose hacia Nereo y poniendo las manos en posición de ataque.

- **_¿Y ahora…Que se supone que va a pasar? _**– Piensa S.Me mirando con miedo a Ebeo.

- **_Es el fin…_**

- ENERGIA…..

- MAREMOTO LUNAR….DESTRUYE….

Una ráfaga enorme de agua plateada choca contra Ebeo tirándolo hacia tras evitando el tan temido ataque.

- Como ya te dije una vez, no pienso permitir que les hagas daño – Responde U.S.M llegando a tiempo.

U.S.M se coloca delante de Nereo y dirige su mirada a Ebeo.

- Maldita mocosa esta vez si que acabaré contigo…ENERGIA OSCURA MÁXIMA

El poder del enemigo extrañamente de duplica y se dirige velozmente hacia U.S.M.

**_- Maldita sea ¿que hago? Con mi centro no podré eliminarlo…¿que hago?...y si probara con…? Allá vamos._**

U.S.M, cerrando los ojos y juntando las manos en el corazón comienza a generar una luz dorada que la rodea y de la nada aparece una preciosa gema plateada U.S.M coloca sus manos alrededor de ella y se transforma en la Princesa Serenidad delante de la atónita mirada de los dos guerreros y de Ebeo, ya que el ataque de éste se desintegra con solo tocar el aura dorada que la envuelve, luego, la princesa abre los ojos y se dispone a atacar.

- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE LA LUNA PLATEADA….PURIFICA

De la gema aparece una enorme energía plateada dirigida directamente a Ebeo que continúa petrificado del shock sin moverse, la energía loa atraviesa y Ebeo desaparece junto con la energía mientras cae del cielo pequeñas motas de luz.

La princesa Serenidad, una vez eliminado Ebeo se gira hacia Nereo

- Me alegro que estéis bien – luego le dirige una sonrisa cálida a S.Me y finalmente cae desmayada al suelo. Rápidamente Nereo se levanta notando que sus heridas han desaparecido, coge en brazos a U.S.M que ahora es solamente Serena y junto a su compañera que ya estaba de pie desaparecen antes de que las sailors puedas actuar.

* * *

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y muchísimas gracias a todos/as por los reviews, realmente me animan a seguir sino ya la hubiese dejado sin terminar… 

Watty


End file.
